You Look Normal
by Shadowcat2428
Summary: A accident in the lab, now their human! Will turtles get there old life's back or will they meet trouble on the way. They may look normal but they may never live normal lives.
1. Glow

**You Look Normal**

**By: ShadowCat2428**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own TMMT**

"Donnie I need you to look at my bike," Raph grunted wondering into his brother, Donatello, lab.

"Well since you asked so nicely I will take a look in a second," Donnie said appearing at his desk playing with liquids in a test tube.

"Hurry up would you, I want to go on ride topside," Raph grumbled wanting to blow for some steam before his went off on Mikey … again.

"Raph I do not know what could happen if I mess up with these kinds of chemicals," Donnie explained to his hotheaded brother.

Raph's tempter was not the best handled in the first place so when you add Mikey annoying him then him not getting his much need bike ride, he is going to snap.

"What is this anyways," Raph went to grab Donnie's test tube.

"Raph no," Donnie said grabbing the test tube before Raph did.

"Donnie let me see that!" Raph tried to grab the test tube again his, tempter getting the better of him.

"No Raphael it could be dangers!" Donnie replied lifting the tube farther away, sending Donnie falling to the ground with Raph, other test tube and his desk.

_CRASH_

Leonardo open his eyes from his mediated hearing a loud crash echo though the layer. As the protective brother he is Leo when to check and see what happen.

While Mikey, who was rudely awaken from his nap on the couch, went to see who he had to yell at to get some sleep.

They both ended up at Donnie's lab where they found Donnie and Raph in a big mess of liquid and wood.

"Whoa, what happen to you guys," Mikey asked looking at the mess as he lifted Donnie up.

"Yeah, care to explain Raph," Leo questioned helping his hot headed brother off the floor.

"No!" Donnie yelled coming out of shock, pushing Mikey away from him, "do not touch us!"

"What the shell Donnie," Mikey questioned his brainy brother.

"We have to wash this off, fast!" Donnie warned his brothers, who noticed the liquid they all had on them now was feeling harder.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked becoming very worried.

"I do not what-

Donnie was cut off by Raph grabbing his head in pain. Donnie was about to check him, but the pain hit him next.

"Raph, Donnie!" Leo and Mikey yelled before being hit by the same pain then the world when dark for the turtles.

**I redid this chapter if you do not know what I am talking about do not worry about it.**


	2. Human

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

A messy, dark red headed boy sat up looking around with his dark hazel eyes, "What the fuck happen," Raph said trying to get to his feet, but felt too weak to even lift his head.

Raph decide just to lay there after the fifth time trying to stand, and realizing he was just in Donnie's lab and not in any danger.

Raph felt something tickle his face and tried to get it off, but it refused to get off, like it was stuck to his head. With the tickle on his face starting to piss him off Raph found the strength to sit up. Raph looked around for something to look at his reflection in so he could find out what was on his face. Only to see three human teenagers on the floor beside him, and they were naked.

"What the shell!" Raph yelled staring at the humans in front of him.

The pale boy with straight, light brown hair, and a soft face looked at him with bright green eyes that went wide with panic.

"Oh no oh on," he mumbled in Donnie's voice.

"Donnie?" Raph questioned before his faced turned to anger and he grabbed the teenage boy, "Donnie what did you do to us!"

"I, I am n, not sure," Donnie stumbled on his words, still in shock from the new Raph in front of him.

The two other boys on the floor started too moved, causing Raph to move over to the Blond one, who he guessed was Mikey.

The curly, blond haired boy with a light tan and a soft face, but stronger than Donnie's looked up with ocean blue and screamed.

"Ahhh, there are naked people in our house!"

Raph slapped Mikey in the back of the head, "Your naked too dumb ass."

Mikey looked shocked, and then confused, "Raph?"

While Raph checked on Mikey, Donnie went over to the black haired boy, who he presumed was Leo.

"Leo you okay?" Donnie asked and was met with a strong face and golden eyes.

Leo looked shocked, then looked into Donnie's eyes before answering, "Yeah, I am a little tried though," Leo looked down then back up, "Donnie what happen to us."

"I, I it was my fault," Donnie replied sadly.

"What was your fault my son," Master Splinter asked coming back from his walk to Leatherheads and back.

Splinter took in his son's appearance, "Oh I see."

Everyone got some what confortable in the living room Donnie told them the story of how he found a compound chemical very similar to the ooze that mutated them and he want to study, up to the part where Raph came in asking for help.

"I am really sorry if I knew this was going to happen I w-

Donnie was cut off by Leo, "Would what Donnie not bring dangers chemicals that could of de-mutated us into our home!" Leo fumed.

"Donatello, chose was unwise, but it is done and forgiven," Master Splinter spoke in a soft tone.

"What I want to know is if it can be undone?" Raph added crossing his arms.

"I could work on a cure if I get a sample from my lab," Donnie assured going into his lab to get a sample.

Mikey looked around before shivering "Is it me or is anyone else really cold,"

"Of course were cold all we are wearing is our headbands that our too big for us, in the sewers of New York in the middle of August," Raph replied to his youngest brother.

"Right, we should get some clothes," Mikey chirped happily, "I will go get some right now," Mikey started walking to the Layer door.

"Mikey you cannot go up there you naked," Leo replied shocked that Mikey would go up there naked.

"Then how do we get clothes?" Mikey asked confused.

"Just call April," Leo told the youngest.

"Riiiggghhhttt" Mikey replied grabbing his shell cell off the table.

"Wait I am not wear Aprils clothes," Raph stated.

"No, Raphie boy, April will pick us up some clothes from Casey's or the store, not hers," Mikey sighed ,"and you call me stupid," Mikey giggled.

"Yeah laugh it up chucklehead," Raph grumbled.

Mikey open his shell cell and dialed April's number.

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" April picked up.

"Hey Ape,"

"Hey Mikey what's up,"

"We need you to bring us our gangster clothes we used to sneak into Purple Dragon headquarters,"

"Why?"

"Tell her to get underwear to!" Leo yelled to Mikey.

"Um... we need un... underwear too,"

"What, why?"

"Um we had an accident,"

"Mikey tell me what's going on right now,"

"Bye April thanks and hurry up I am cold,"

"Wait Mikey do-

Mikey hung up the shell cell and sat down.

"What did she said," Raph asked.

"She will be over in few minutes," Mikey replied, "and guys I have been thinking."

"Oh god," Raph mumbled.

Mikey glared at Raph, "Anyways… we should go topside."

"What, Mikey we cannot go topside," Leo disagreed with Mikey.

"I do not see why we cannot, we can go shopping and skate boarding," Mikey said matter-of-factly.

"We cannot go topside and play around and not reverse this, the Foot clan would take over," Leo told a disappointed Mikey.

"I do not even want to think about what Bishop would do if his found out we turned completely human," Raph finished.

"Actually we have to go topside," Donnie said matter-of-factly entering the living room.

"Did you not just hear us," Raph said angrily at Donnie.

"Yes I did that's why I am correcting you," Donnie told Raph only hearing Raph call him a 'smartass' in return.

"Wait, why do we have to," Leo asked his brainy brother.

"Well as turtles we had stronger immune systems as humans we do not have that advantage," Donnie explained ,"we could get sick easily or even… die."

"If we left, where would we go," Leo brought up.

"We could go to Casey's farm house," Mikey put in.

"Yeah, he only goes there when were their anyways," Raph added.

"Oooo we can get cows and chickens- smack

"Were not starting a farm bone head," Raph said after smacking Mikey on the head.

"Why do they call it a farm house anyways," Mikey asked.

"Hey guys whatch talking about-Whoa what happen," A familiar voice said at the door.

"Brainy act had an accident and now we all have a problem," Raph told his friend.

"Is April with you?" Leo asked Casey.

"Ye yeah she's coming with your clothes," Casey stared in shock.

"Oh My Gosh," April panicked dropping the clothes and turned around," your naked and your human."

"Sorry April," they apologized and their faces turned red.

"It is fine just get your clothes on," April said stilled turned around.

"Clothes!" Mikey said grabbing his outfit.

They each grabbed their clothes and struggled to put them on.

"Hurry my sons it is rude to keep your gusts waiting," Splinter told his sons referring to April patiently waiting.

"Sorry master it is really hard," Mikey said getting Leo to help him with his shirt.

When everyone was dressed and filled in with how they were turned human the group started talking about what they were going to do.

"So where are you guys going to live cause you cannot stay down here," April asked.

"Well we were hoping Casey would let us stay at the farm house," Leo replied.

"Yeah sure stay as long as you want," Casey nodded.

"That's prefect theirs a school just a mile away," April said happily.

"School!" the brothers said together.

**A/N Casey and April are not dating yet but if you want them too just tell me.**


	3. School

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own no Turtles**

"**School!"**

Mikey did an over dramatic faint to the floor.

"A very interesting idea Mrs. O'Neal,"

"No not an interesting idea, a bad idea, a very bad idea, "Mikey told Splinter then looked at April, "shame."

"I do believe Mrs. O'Neal has made her point Michelangelo, you boys will go to school," Splinter stated.

"But-

"No, buts Raphael, now I do believe you will need backgrounds," Splinter asked Donatello and April.

"Geeze thanks for turning us humans Donnie now we have to learn stuff," Mikey pouted.

Donnie sadly looked to the ground and made his way to his lab with April.

"Master Splinter, is school really a good idea?" Leo asks Splinter.

"My son we have no idea how long you will be stuck in this form and if it is irreversible I want you and your brothers to be educated with the knowledge of the human world," Splinter told his oldest.

"Yes, sensei," Leo bowed respectfully and Raph gave a small growl.

"What's wrong bro," Casey asked.

"Leo, he is sooo prefect," Raph mumbled.

"Nobody's prefect man," Casey tried to calm the red head down.

"That's what I told him!" Raph agreed.

Mikey was jumping up and down on the couch when Kluck walked up to him.

"Hey Kluck!" Mikey fell to his butt and picked Kluck up, "did you see what happen, were human," Mikey snuggling his purring cat.

A hour later Donnie and April emerged from the lab, "Okay guys we have the birth certificates," Donnie informed, "Leo your birthday is February, 4, 1996, Raph your birthday is March, 24, 1996, mine is June, 8, 1996 and Mikey yours is October, 16, 1996 so were all sixteen, but Mikey who is fifteen," Donnie finished, then started again, "Since I could not put Master Splinter as are parent-

"Why!" Raph demanded.

"If you did not notice he cannot really meet our teachers or take us to get our shots," Donnie said matter-of-factly.

"Wait we have to get shots!" Mikey said in horror.

"We cannot attend school if we do not," Donnie informed.

"Well we do not have parents so no school and no shots to bad," Mikey said happily.

"Well actually I adopted you," April said.

"So you're our mom," Leo said questioned.

"So we have to get shots," Mikey said disappointed.

"Afraid so Mike," Don said placing a comforting hand on Mikey shoulder.

"What grade our we in Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Were Sophomores so the tenth grade," Donnie informed.

"Good thing were not freshmen, they always have someone annoying the fuck out of them," Raph said pleased.

"I think we should go shopping now, while were still in the city," April added," then we can pack and leave tomorrow."

"Yeah we can get out of these baggy clothes," Mikey said pulling at his clothes.

"Okay I got a little over $300 dollars," April said checking her wallet.

"We cannot take you money April," Leo said shaking his head.

"Come on Leo, Donnie can pitch in too he should have some money, right Don?"

"I believe I have about $200," Donnie said thinking back.

"Great that's $500 dollars," April chirped happily.

"Okay, but all the money left over is yours," Leo agreed, "Right Mikey."

"Yeah I got it," Mikey pouted.

"Great lets go shopping!"


	4. Were going where, WE CAN't What!

**You Look Normal**

**By: ShadowCat2428**

**New chapter yah please R&R thank you**

**Chapter 4**

After a short ride in the elevator, the ex-turtles and their "mom" {April} walked into the Warehouse. The warehouse held a shell cycle, a tunneler, scattered tools and the Battle Shell.

"Hey guys if we don't turn into turtles again were going to have to change some names", Mikey said walking behind Raph.

"What are you talking about shell for brains?", Raph said looking back at the orange banded human.

"See like that", Mikey answered pointing at Raph.

-_- Leo

^_- Raph

'-_- Donnie

"Like what now" ,Raph replied.

"You said shell, I mean everything is kind of named like that" ,Mikey said trying to make a point.

-_- Leo

^_- Raph

-_- Donnie

"Like shell cell, battle shell, shell cycle, were not turtles anymore it would be weird to call it that in front of people."

"It doesn't madder cause were going to turn back", Raph said blowing off what his younger brother just said. Raph yanked the back door to the battle shell and climbed in. Mikey followed him in ranting about what his going to buy. Leo climbed in the passenger sit while Donnie went to climb in the diver set.

"Donatello what do you think you're doing", April asked standing behind him with her hands on her hips, staring at him waiting for an answer.

Don's face went red "Um… getting in the car."

"No you're getting in the drivers set" ,April corrected him.

"Um… yeah I was going to drive us to the mall", Donnie replied now confused, while in the car his brothers watched curiously.

"I don't think so your only 15 and don't have a driver's license", April said in a stern but soft voice with a hint of amusement.

"b but I dive all the time" Donnie said shocked 'he built this car so he can drive it' he thought to himelf.

"Yes when you were a talking, mutant, turtle not a 15 year old human who could get a fin", April crossed her arms and continued to look at Donnie, "that his mother has to pay."

"bu, but I built it I should be able to drive it" ,Donnie fired back.

"But, you're not aim driving so get in the back", April scolded point to the back.

"Fine", Donnie mumbled making his way to the back door, staring at the ground.

"Ooooooooooo" ,April hear Raph and Mikey say as her and Don climbed into the vehicle.

"Donnie got his little toy taken away", Raph said finish his and Mikey's toting.

"Ha-ha you know Raph if I can drive the battle shell you can't drive the shell cycle", Donnie said crossing his arms with a calm voice.

"Wha, April is he serious", Raph said losing his cool and running to front where April and Leo sat.

"Yes, no one in this car can drive, but me", April said to the overheating Raph.

"AHHH! This is all your fault", Raph suddenly barked turning to face Don who jumped a little in his chair.

"Wha-!", Donnie said startled.

"Not only did you change us you made it where I can't even ride my dam bike!", Raph yelled walking closer to Donnie.

"Raph knock it off!", Leo yelled from the front.

Raph huffed, but did as he was told (for the first time).

Mikey was watching from the corner of his sit, "Okkkkay, can we go now".

"Yeah lets go", April said feeling a little guilt for stating a fight, then got curious 'Raph never yelled at Donnie before' she thought to herself starting the vehicle and pulling out of the warehouse.

After a 30 minute ride and 5 minutes to find a parking spot the ex-turtles and April finally walk into the mall.

"Wow their so many people here" ,Mikey said a little unconformable and moved closer to Leo.

"Just stay close and don't get lost", Leo replied.

"But Leo, it would take forever to shop for each of you one at a time" ,April said, and Leo looked like he was considering it, "How about we split up, you guy go for clothes, and I'll get school supplies and we meet at that café in an hour" ,she said pointing at a small café in the corner. Leo looked pleased, but not too happy.

"Ok, but remember one hour", Leo said sternly mainly talking to Mikey.

And with that they split.

**With Donnie but normal POV**

Donnie looked around a bit then decided to go to the Gap; he saw some commercials on TV and thought they had the most reasonable clothes and prices.

As he came into the shop he looked around, their wasn't many people shopping 'thank God' he said to himself. Donnie moved over to the men's clothes and looked for something purple.

45 minutes later Donnie had seven shirts, a solid dark purple, button up, collar shirt, a black T-shirt, a white long sleeve shirt with a purple mushroom in the center, a solid black long sleeve shirt, a gray long sleeve shirt with a tiger and dragon circling a yin-yang sign highlighted in purple and white, a black long sleeve, with a black cartoon ninja highlighted in green and a black tank top. Five pairs of pant, all normal but a little baggy and in different shades of blue and black. Two pair's shoes, a black and purple pair of Nikes for gym and a white pair Converse. He also brought a purple jacket with gray on the inside. And seven pairs of boxers, blushing rapidly while checking them out at the cash register.

"I hate shopping", Donnie mumbled to himself heading tore the café.

**With Mikey**

Mikey walked for a second a ran into any shop with colors "ooo Tilley's", Mikey said rushing in. he looked around at the packed store 'better stick to the walls' Mikey thought to himself walking to the men's side of the store.

Mikey skipped out of Tilly's with five shirts, an orange element T-shirt shirt with green and blue explosions on the front, a green T-shirt with a orange dinosaur in the center, a black and gray HALO shirt, a bright orange long sleeve Pac-man shirt and a white long sleeve shirt. Four pairs of pants, a black pair and blue pair of skinny jeans. And light blue and dark blue baggy pants. He got two pairs of shoes a pair of bright orange Nikes and black and green Vans. And two jackets, a light blue one with a small monkey on the chested and a green one with orange on the inside. He decided to only get three pairs of boxers and just rewear them.

"Now to eat am starving", Mikey said heading to the café.

**With Raph**

Raph walked a few minutes waiting for something to strike his interest. "Dame Store I don't want to wear this shit", he mumbled walking past Aeropostale. He was about to give up went he came to Hot topic, "hmm now I can work with this", his said entering the packed store, dodging people on his way to the back.

Raph walked out of Hot topic with five shirts, a black shirts with long gray sleeves, with misfit written in red in the center, a black and red Metallica shirt, a long sleeve black and red grim ripper shirt, a red long sleeve shirt with black falling stars, and a Rolling stones T-shirt. Four pairs of pants, a pair of black skinny jeans, baggy gray jeans, dark blue straight jeans, and black baggy pants. Two pairs of shoes, a pair black and red Nikes and red and gray Vlados. Five pairs of boxers and one dark red jacket.

"Now we can freaking leave", Raph told himself going to the café.

**With Leo**

"Abercrombie" ,Leo said reading the store sign, "Guess this is ok". Leo stepped in and looked around seeing about three people. "perfected", Leo said walking in and heading tore the men section.

When Leo left he had six shirts, a dark blue plaid shirt, a light blue T-shirt, a gray V-neck, a dark blue and a white Henley and a gray Polo shirt with a small blue moose in the chest. Five pairs of pants, Two light shades of slim straight pants, Two dark blue straight pants and brown Kakis. Two pairs of shoes, a pair of blue and black Nikes and a blue pair of converses, and a blue hoodie. And seven pairs of boxers.

"And I'll give the change back to April", Leo told himself putting his change in his pocket and headed to the café.

**With April**

"Let's see blue, red, purple, orange", April though four bags into her cart full of supplies. "Now they need pencils", April made her way to the pencils and though four boxes into her cart. "Done, now to buy the boys some food before they eat each", April said with amusement as she pushed her cart to the café.

**Back to normal**

"And I got these awesome shoes."

"That's great Mikey."

"You seriously got kakis."

"There just pants Raph."

"Hey boys did you get everything you need",April asked walking up to the table full of teens.

"Yeah Ape check out this shoes" ,Mikey said happily holding up his Vans.

"Very nice" ,April replied smiling.

"Oh here April" ,Leo said pull five dollars from his pocket.

"You can keep the change Leo" ,April smiled at him.

"It's your money April" ,Leo offered the money back.

"Well I was about to buy us some lunch, so I'll just buy yours will this" ,April said take the five dollars.

"Yes food for my baby" ,Mikey jumped up rubbing his stomach.

After lunch and a 35 minute drive they were back at the Lair.

"Ok guys I'll be over at 7am to help you guys get your stuff then were off to the farm", April said heading tore the elevator.

"Thanks April" ,Donnie called heading to his room with his bags.

"Night" ,Rap called grabbing his stuff from the ground.

"Thank you", Leo said standing on the second floor.

"By see you tomorrow", Mikey said run up to her and engulfing her in a hug.

"See you tomorrow", she called back slipping out of Mikeys hug and in the elevator.


	5. New Home

**You Look Normal**

**By: ShadowCat2428**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey me bringing you chapter five **

"All right guys were here," April said looking to the back of the van.

"Thank God!" Raph said nearly jumping out of the van, hitting Donnie in the shoulder with his elbow, trying to get out of the back seat and out the door.

"What you do not like sitting with me for two hours Raphie-boy?" Mikey asked giving Raph a fake puppy dog face.

"No," Raph dead paned going to the back of April's van, to retrieve his old, black, tattered bag from the van. Mikey continued their conversation, while Raph tried his best to shut him out.

"Donnie can you grab my bag I do not feel so well," Leo said sickly.

"I told you not to read while we were in the car" Donnie replied grabbing his old brown bag and Leo's new blue bag.

Leo looked at the blue bag sadly, "I do not see why April had to waste her money on a new bag for me; I could have carried my stuff in my hands."

"She brought you a bag so we could move your stuff without losing anything," his purple banded brother explained, "Anyways you needed something more than your hands to carry your clothes in."

Their conversation was cut short when they walked in and April rushed over to Donnie and grabbed him by his shirt collar, "You Water Heater Now," she order him, "I am not staying here with you guys if there is no hot water," April complained dragging Donnie to the basement.

The three other brothers just stared at the stairs, till Mikey broken the silences, "Does the Foot ninja's uniforms make it look like their wearing skirts"

**Slap** "OOOWWW," Mikey held his head where Raph abused it.

"Come on let's get Master Splinters bags inside" Leo told them exiting though the front door.

**2 hours later**

"How is the water heater?" Leo asked Don in a calm voice, when he saw his purple banded brother walk up the basement stairs.

"Two of hours working and I am finely done," Donnie answered wiping sweat from under his dark purple head-band that stuck to his pale skin, due to the sweat ( **A/N the water heater makes it really hot in the basement**), "I think I am going to take a shower."

"WAIT!" Mikey called, busting though the kitchen/living room door wearing his new coat and a bear skin rug.

"Can you fix the heaters first," Mikey begged, "it is the middle of September and there are no heaters that work in this house, CAN YOU BELIVE THAT!" Mikey said franticly waved his arms.

"Okay, okay I will fix it just stop yelling," Donnie said calming his younger brother, "can I at least take my bag to our room before I start."

"Fine, but hurry up before I freeze to death," Mikey said let his teeth chatter against each other.

"Thank you," Donnie grabbed his big brown bag, with his clothes and other items, and his small bag with his tools in it, from the couch. Then walked up stairs to the room he shared with his brothers.

The room was big, the size of the roof on the house, with four beds lined up against the wall. They had thick, old, brown blanks and white sheets coving the beds. April had to wash all the blanks when they arrived at the house, due to all the dust.

Donnie looked around the room for and unoccupied bed, and saw Raph looking at him from the last bed in the line.

"Hey," Don said with a sheepish smile.

Raph frowned at him, "Hay is for horses," he replied in a hated voice that said he was not joking, even if the words sounded like it.

Donnie frowned softly and turned his head to the ground '**he hates you, and is never going to forgive you even though it was an accident, it could have killed them all**' Donnie scolded himself. Then took the empty bed next to the first one, which he guessed was Leo's, and dumped the items from the big bag on to the bed. He quickly folded his clothing and placing them in the dresser between his and Leo's bed.

"Donnie, hurry up!" Mikey wined from down stairs.

"Keep your shell on Mikey I am coming," Donnie called back shutting the bottom shelf of his dresser and opening their bed room door to go down stairs.

"Yeah get your dumb ass out of here," Donnie heard Raph mumble in a small whisper that only someone trained as a ninja could hear, but Donnie just ignored it and went down stairs.

**About 11:30**

"Their Mikey all five heater have been fix, updated, and some have been given new parts, are you happy now," Donnie asked walking inside their hopefully, temporary home. The reason he was outside was because the last three heaters had broken wires that lead outside to a power box, and guess who had to go outside to replace those wires.

Donnie did not get a reply just the sound of snoring that filled the warmed house. '**Did they all go to bed'** Donnie asked himself.

**Donnie's POV**

'**Well at least I can take a shower now**' I told myself putting my bag of tools and tricks on a coat hanger.

'**And the water will be hot, so I won't get sick from being in such cold weather for so long in this weaker body**'.

I walked up the stair to our bathroom and frowned. The floor was wet and three towels lay around, one on the floor, one on the counter, and one in the laundry basket.

'**All my brothers must have taken a shower, but if they all take showers…**' I thought to myself then sprinted to the tub and turned on the water to feel it, cold.

I quickly took my hand away, '**They used up all the hot water, I was outside in the freezing cold while they took up all the hot water**' anger quickly came to my head, and then I thought of something.

'**I am the reason were here in the first place, I am the reason were human and out of our warm home in the sewer, maybe I deserve to be cold, but I do need to clean up, guess I am taking a cold shower**' I signed then turned the water back on. I almost got in with my clothes on before I remember I was wearing them and slipped them off. The water consumed my body in chills and small stings as it touched my skin. I tried to rush though my shower but the cold made my body slow down, but never the less I finished and dried off. Then I realized something I didn't bring any clean clothes to the bathroom with me.

'**Guess I am going to have to use this towel to cover myself till I get to my dresser**' walking to the bathroom door I saw my reflection. My light brown hair stuck to my face and tickled my shoulders and hung over my light green eyes, '**we need a haircut**' I told myself.

Then my eyes cot my skin color, the once pale white skin was now pale blue.

'**Yep I am going to be sick tomorrow**' I told myself then exited the bathroom while turning off the light.

"Donnie" I jumped as Aprils voice came out of the darkness, "what are you doing up?"

"I was taking a shower" I answered, '**thank goodness she cannot see my skin in the dark she would freak**.'

"Oh, well I was thinking I could take you guys to see the town tomorrow, and do something so you guys can get use to people before I get you a doctor's appointment, then get you into school and you're not going to want to come if you're falling asleep every five seconds" she explained.

'**I will problem be sick tomorrow so it does not matter how late I stay up, but I do not want her to know that,**'

"Oh, is that why everyone is asleep, they usually head to bed at 12 or later." Donnie replied.

"Yeah I told them if they wanted to come they had to go to sleep at ten," April replied, "now I just need something for us to do."

"You could take us (**them**) to get haircuts," I suggested.

"Oh! You're a genius; you guys really need haircuts," My best friend said, "now go get dress and get to bed."

Then it hit me **'OH MY GOD! I ONLY HAVE A TOWEL ON**' I could feel the heat in my face as I blushed like a maniac.

April giggled, "I am sorry even though I cannot see your face I know it is redder than and apple, now get to bed, " she remained before going to her room next to the bathroom.

My face turned back to a bluish/white as I walked up the stairs the room I shared with my brothers. I slowly opened the door then closed it and made my way to my dresser.

I pulled out a pair of boxers and the black T-shirt I brought. Then hopped into bed

'**I hope I not to sick tomorrow, then again do I deserve to be healthy?**' I asked myself then let the darkness take over.


	6. A Little Cold

**You Look Normal **

**By: ShadowCat2428**

**Chapter 6**

**I am back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it and review. By the way the date is September/8/2012. **

Beep Beep Beep

"Someone turn off the alarm clock," a sleepy Mikey slurred burying his head in his pillow.

"Up and Adam, Mikey," Leo said jumping out of bed.

"Its 5'o clock," Mikey said peaking at the alarm clock from under his pillow.

"Yep time for our daily work out," Leo responded, "here April got this for us," Leo threw black tights and a dark orange workout shirt on Mikey's bed.

"Ooo superhero tights," Mikey told Leo plainly.

"Um no workout tights," Leo explained.

"Only superheroes wear tights, if you're not a superhero they look ridicules," Mikey stated holding up the tights.

"Well we have to train and these clothes are the best to do it in," Leo said tossing a pair on Donnie's and Raph's bed, but with different color shirts.

"Grrr," Raph raised his head, "who threw this at me," Raph said angrily holding the bundle of clothes up.

"I did, now put them on," Leo said calmly slipping his dark blue shirt on.

"What, you got to be kidding me," Raph said sitting up and exanimating the bundle.

"His not kidding," Mikey said holding up his tights to show Raph.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Raph asked Leo angrily holding up the tights.

"Their easy to move in and dark so we can hide in shadows," Leo explained finishing tying his head band around his head and started to slip on his socks. "Can one of you wake Donnie up," Leo asked looking up at Mikey and Raph.

"I will do it!" Mikey said pulling his orange shirt over his head and jumping up. "Wakey, wakey Donnie," Mikey sang pulling Donnie's blankets away from his face, "whoa, Donnie is really pale."

"Yeah I wonder why were not that pale?" Leo thought, now full dressed.

"No he looks sick pale, not Donnie pale," Mikey said putting his hand on Donnie's forehead, "and cold."

Donnie moaned and started to shiver.

"Leo is he okay?" Mikey asked Leo who was now walking over to the other side of Donnie's bed.

"I do not know, Raph go get April," Leo told Raph who was now in the tights and red work out shirt.

"Whatever," Raph said leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

"Donnie you okay pal," Leo asked, softly shaking him from his sleep.

"A, a li, little cold bu, but fine," Donnie stuttered, shivering more than before.

"Are you kidding, you not fine or a "little" cold, your freezing half to death," Mikey said making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"Yeah Donnie your freezing," Leo said feeling Donnie's head and holding it there for a few seconds.

Suddenly the bed room door flew open and April ran in wearing a little pink house coat.

"What happen?" She asked running over to Donnie's side and putting her hand on his forehead.

"I went to wake Donnie up, but when I lifted his covers up he was really pale and shivering," Mikey explain to April.

"Okay, Mikey can you get the thermometer from your bathroom, above the sink," April asked pointing to the bathroom. Mikey ran to the sink then came back with the thermometer.

"Here,'' Mikey handed April the thermometer.

"Don open your mouth," Donnie opened his mouth to Aprils command and she stuck the thermometer under his tough," hold there for a second."

Beep-beep Beep-beep

"Open up Donnie," April pulled the thermometer from Donnie's mouth and read it, "just what I thought," she sighed.

"What, what's wrong," Leo asked concerned for his little brother.

"His tempter is 94.5 a normal tempter should be between 98 and 100," April told the three teens standing near the bed.

"Is that bad," Mikey asked.

_Whack_

"Ow" Mikey held the back of his head.

"Of course it is bad, shell for brains," Raph stated after whacking the back of Mikey's head.

"It means he has hypothermia Mikey," April told the blond haired boy.

"Is it fatal," Mikey blurred out.

"No, not if we get him warmed up," April replied.

"What is going on?" a voice at the door asked.

"Splinter! I forgot about you," Mikey said surprised.

"What is going on?" Splinter asked again.

"Donatello is sick master," Leo replied, "He has hypothermia."

"Is it severe Mrs. O'Neal?" Splinter asked kindly.

"A bit, but nothing that cannot be fixed with rest, hot water, and some heaters," she responded.

"Then let's now waste time," Splinter said.

"Agreed, Leo can you boil some water, to make heat packs to put around Don, Raph carry up the two extra heaters down in the basement and Mikey fine some more blankets, I am going to get Donnie in the tub," April ordered.

"W, what?" Donnie asked with wide eyes and red cheeks and Mikey giggled.

April looked at Mikey and Donnie confused, "What."

"You're going to give Donnie a bath," Mikey giggled.

"Yes, a hot bath to bring up his tempter," April explain.

"His going to be naked," Mikey giggled again.

"He can leave his boxers on Mikey, now go fine some blankets," April said and Raph slapped Mikey.

"OW! That hurt," Mikey complained.

"Whatever lets go," Raph said pushing Mikey toward the stairs with Leo following behind him.

"I will make some hot tea for you Donatello," Master Splinter told his son and disappeared down the stairs.

"I guess I'll go run your water," April stated then left to the boys bathroom.

**Donnie's POV**

I could hear the water running in the bathroom and in made me blush. I hope this is not embarrassing and I am definitely leaving my boxers on.

Then I thought about Raph and them again. They all have to help me get better now, I keep messing up. Oh man now April might not take them into town and get them haircuts, man she really wanted to do that too, not stay home and take care of me. I'll have to talk her into going.

Just then April came in.

"Okay Donnie waters ready," she told me.

I tried to get up, but my body would not work right and April had to help me take baby steps to the bathroom. Then she helped me slip off my shirt. I could feel my face heat up went my shirt came off to show my muscular body.

I was probably the weakest of my brothers even though Mikey was youngest, then again Raph was strongest.

Hot water on my toes brought me back to the real world and sent tingles up my spine. When I was completely in my whole body felt numb.

"How long do I have to s, stay in here," I asked April, but could not get all compete words to come out of my mouth.

"About half an hour," She replied sweetly.

"Oh," I decide to ask about going to town now, "are you still going take t the guys to town tod, day."

"And leave you here, no way," I frowned at her reply.

"Why, after this I am just going to sleep and Splinter will be here with me," I told her begging she would go so I do not mess up their day by making them stay here.

"You have a point, but are you should we should risk it," April asked me with concern.

"Trusted me April I'll be fine," I told her with a soft smile.

She smiled back, "Okay then I will take them out."

**30 minutes later**

"Okay Donnie you can come out now," April's voice broke me out of a sleepy daze.

I looked around only to feel the sleep still in my eyes.

"Come on I will help you up," She said pulling me up by my shoulders.

I felt even more dazed on my feet, while April dried my body and hair.

"Okay Donnie we have to change your clothes, all of them," she said.

I was dazed for a minute then understood what she said and blushed.

"U um even my b boxers," I Donnie stuttered.

"Well yeah their soaked," April reminded me, "here put your arms up," I did a she slipped a gray, thick, long sleeve shirt over my head and on to my torso. Then grabbed a pair of dry boxers from a pile of clothes on the counter. She must have got some clothes while I was in the tub.

"Do you want to see if you can put them on before I do it," she asked.

I shook my head and took the dry boxers from her, and she turned around. I slowly pulled down my wet boxers feeling a bit uncomfortable, then slowly put on the dry ones.

"D done," I told her and she turned around and smiled.

"Good, now let's get you back to bed," she said pulling me to the door.

Went April open the bathroom door a wave of heat hit me. Two heaters pules the one we had blazed in the room. April help me sit in my bed which now had five quilts on it.

"You look better my son, here drink this," Splinter said sitting next to my bed with hot tea.

I sipped on the tea till I finished the bitter drink off and laid down. April pulled the quilts to my neck and put two hot bags of water on my sides, one on my head, and one on each foot.

I heard April she was taking the boys out before my eyes comply shut.

**The next chapter is about April taking the boys out.R&R!**


	7. My beautiful hair

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Hello, this chapter came pretty fast, woohoo! Chapter 7 explains where the farm house is, and is Donnie less, but important so read, enjoy, and review!**

**P.S. Sorry about the mistakes in the story some my fault some my computers fault, If there too hard to look past please tell me and I will try to find a way to fix it.**

**Chapter 7**

"Ok boys buckle up," April told the guys as she climbed into the driver's sit of her blue van.

Leo, who was now in his light blue T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, quickly buckled himself into the passenger sit. While, Raph, now in his misfit shirt and black skinny jeans, sat in the back row of sits, slowly pulling his seat belt over his crest grumbling at the toon Mikey, now in his Pac-man shirt and blue skinny's, was singing as he buckled himself in.

"The seat belts on the van go, 'click' 'click' 'click', 'click' 'click' 'click'!"

Raph growled and Mikey started a new line.

"The Raph's on the van go 'grr' 'grr' 'grr', 'grr' 'grr' 'grr'!"

Slap

"OW, hey," Mikey held his head then smiled mischievously.

"The Mikey's on the van go 'ow' 'ow' 'ow', 'ow' 'ow' 'ow'!"

"SHUT UP!" Raph yelled then tried to jump at Mikey in the middle row of sits, but was restrained by his sit beat.

"Awww poor Raphie," Mikey gave Raph puppy dog eyes.

"Knock it off guys or we will sit here all day," April promised as she turned to face Raph and Mikey.

"Fine," Raph said throwing himself into the back of his sit, crossing his arms and huffing.

"April,"

"Yes Leo," April replied turning her attention to Leo.

"Where exactly are we going," Leo asked.

"You will see when we get there," April answered starting the van up.

**1 Mile Away**

"Bridge Creek, Massachusetts?" Leo said reading the towns welcome sign.

"Yep, home of the bobcats, well I think that's what Casey said," April said with her thinking face on.

"COOL, were going to be bobcats," Mikey said leaning up as far as seat belt would allow him.

"Maybe, I just remember their mascot is some kind of cat," April replied turning into the barber's parking lot.

All three boys leaned up to read the sign at the top of the store.

"Ahhh!" Mikey screeched like a girl, "You can take my hair away I just got it!"

"Relax Mikey were not shaving you bald just need to cut some off, that's all," April said in a calm voice, with a soft smile.

"Well, just not too much," Mikey said and smiled wide turning to Raph and ruffling his hair, "or I well I have to play with Raph's hair instead."

"Knock it off numskull," Raph complained hitting Mikey's hands away from his head.

"Fine, gees," Mikey said rubbing his hand, then opening the van door.

"Hello," A chubby, 5'4 foot man, with slim black hair greeted them as they entered the barbers, "how many?" he asked.

"Just them," April replied pointing at the three teens next to her.

"We only have two spots open at the moment," the chubby man replied.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" April asked the boys.

"I will," Leo offered.

"Better get it over with," Raph put in.

"Good come this way," The chubby man signaled for Leo and Raph to follow.

"Jane, Eric," the chubby man called and a woman that stood about 5'9 feet up, with long, curly, blond hair and glazed tan skin and a man about 5'7, with dark brown hair, normal skin, and a long chain earing that hung from the proper ear.

"Jane take tall and dark, Eric take Mr. Series," Mr. Chubby told his employees.

Raph grumbled following Jane to station three, while Leo followed Eric to station one, two other people sat at station two and four with other barbers.  
>"How would you like your hair dark and handsome," Jane said in a bubbly voice.<p>

"Umm I don't know," Raph said a little irritated, "shorter."

"How short," She asked with a big smile.

"I don't know to my ear I guess," Raph said starting at her mocking smile from the mirror he was in front of.

"Gotch," She said putting a back tarp around his neck.

"HEY! What are you doing," Raph said pulling the tarp away and almost jumping out his chair.

"Putting this around your neck so hair and water doesn't get on you shirt," Jane replied a little startled at Raph outburst.

"It is fine Raph," Leo told Raph from his station, already with his tarp on. Raph sat back down upset Leo make him look stupid, at least Mikey's was still in the waiting room.

Jane finish placing the tarp around Raph's neck and told him to move over to the three sinks hooked to the wall and sit next to the chair where Leo already sat.

Leo set quietly waiting for Eric to wet his hair, he decided to only cut a few inches off and get bangs, since Eric insisted it would be a waste to cut such beautiful hair off.

Leo looked up as Raph walked by and took the set next to him, with Jane on his tail showing him how to sit.

"Okay, lean your head back," Eric instructed and Leo obeyed placing his head in the weirdly shaped sink.

Then, Eric sprayed Leo's hair with warm water that sent tingle down his spine.

"Hey guys," Mikey said walking in and sitting in the third chair followed by a short woman about 5'2, with short black hair, and milky skin.

"I am get my beautiful hair cut to the middle of my ears, what about you guys?" Mikey asked placing himself into his chair.

"Jane said she is going to cut it so it is just under my ear," Raph told Mikey then looked at Leo, "you, fearless?"

"To the middle of my neck," Leo answered calmly, listening to the water spraying near his ear.

"Yeah, I can see that on us, but I really thought Leo would get a buzz cut not be longer that us.

"Yeah, I thought he would go solider to, what made you pick that hairdo Leo?" Raph asked, while Jane began soaping his hair up.

Leo smiled "It would have been a waste to give rid of my beautiful hair," Leo replied.

April sat in the waiting room waiting for boys to come out. It has been about fourteen minutes since Leo and Raph left and ten minutes since Mikey left to get their hair done.

April looked up when she heard Raph grumble and walk into the waiting room.

Raph's hair was even with the bottom of his ear. His hair still had the messy look, but instead of going in every direction in all went forward, with pieces covering his right eye.

Leo came next; his hair went to his mid-neck and was strait on the sides, then curved up more on the top of his head. He had bangs a crossed his forehead.

Then Mikey came out a few minutes after them. He had ear length curls that were much more tamed then before. One small curl hanged down his forehead like supermen's hair, but smaller.

"Oh, you guys look great," April said giving them each of them a look down.

"Yep, I look beautiful," Mikey said prosing for April.

"Sure," Raph said walking out of the barber shops door.

April laughed as they headed to the van and then home.

**Woohoo, I am done with this chapter yah! Ideas will be looked at if you have any, I hope you enjoyed and review!**


	8. Phobia

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**There is a bit of a time skip here, it has been two days since the boys got their haircuts. The date is September/ 10/ 2012.**

**Chapter 8**

"AH-CHEW," Donnie sneezed taking a step back.

April just took the boys out again for Donnie's haircut; his hair was now down to his jaw, with some loose pieces that tickled his cheeks, tucked behind his ear.

"Bless you Donatello," Mikey sang jumping into the back row of sits in the van.

"Thanks," Donnie said sitting next to Mikey in the back of the van.

"Tell me again why we all had to join Brainec to get his haircut," Raph asked April from the middle row of sits.

"Because I need all of you for our next stop," April answered.

Mikey's head shot up, "Next stop, where are we going?" Mikey lend to the front sit as far as his sit belt would allow, "Is it a surprise!" he yelled right next to Raph's ear.

"Stop yelling in my ear, shell for brains!" Raph hollered pushing Mikey's face back forcing him to sit back down.

April giggled before replying, "Yes, it is a surprise Mikey."

"Yes, I love surprises!" Mikey exclaimed shooting his fist into the air.

"I'm sure you do Mikey," April smiled.

A few minutes later April pulled the van into a children's clinic.

"Hey, Donnie," Mikey said shaking the dazed teen beside him.

"What," he mumbled.

"What's a children's clinic?" Mikey asked.

"A place where children go to get eye test, x-rays, physicals, shots-"

Mikey cut him off, "SHOTS, that's why your take us here insist it April!"

Leo huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry you weren't supposed to find out," she replied send a glare at Donnie.

"How was I supposed to know," Donnie asked innocently.

Just then Mikey pulled off his seat belt and made a jump for the door, only for Raph to rap his muscle arms around his waist.

"Mikey the car is still moving!" Raph hollered trying to get his youngest brother settled down.

Mikey went for the door again.

"April park, park, park!" Leo yelled to April.

"I am trying, hold on!" She replied turning sharply into an empty parking spot. Everyone grabbed something, Leo grabbed the dash boarded, Donnie held on to the seat in front of him, and Raph grabbed his seat belt with one hand and held Mikey tighter with the other.

The van parked safely into the parking lot.

"What the hell Michelangelo!" April yelled, swinging her head around to face Mikey.

"April calm down," Leo said in a calm voice.

"Calm down someone could have been hurt!" April faced Leo now.

"He has a phobia against needles ever since Bishop," Leo whisper to April, whose face paled a little.

"Okay, but someone still could have got hurt; you need to chill out Mikey," April said in a now calm voice resting her forehead on her hand.

"Sorry, just got freaked out," Mikey replied with a sheepish smile.

"It is okay, now come on," April said opening the car door, followed by everyone else.

Donnie walked behind everyone else, 'Great I messed up again," he rolled his eyes at himself.

The smell of the clinic hit the four brothers as they walked in, making them uneasy.

"It smells like a lab in here," Mikey whispered to Leo.

"It's okay Mikey," Leo assured him and wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulders.

April walked over to the front desk, and talked to a dark skinned woman.

"Boys," April waved over to the four brothers, "their ready for us."

The four walked slowly over to April, who walked them down a long hallway to room eight.

April open the door to revel a short nurse with blonde hair.

"Are you the O'Neal family," the nurse questioned April.

"Yes," April replied.

"Good, I am Nurse Green; I will be giving you four shots each, two in each arm," Nurse Green explained getting her supplies together.

Mikey's face paled, "F four, why so many?"

"Well, according to your record you never received your shots to enter the 7th grade so you have to receive them now," Nurse Green explained.

"They were home schooled at the time," April supplied.

"Ah, now," she asked, "whose first," the nurse asked.

"I'll go first," Raph volunteered jumping up on the clinic bed.

"Very well,"

Nurse Green quickly did each of Raph's arms before moving to Leo, both sat there like they did even know they were being poked. Next was Donnie who flinched a couple times. Then Mikey, who had to be held down.

"Relax Mikey," Leo pleaded try to get Mikey still.

"No!" Mikey squirmed.

"Mr. O'Neal, please sit still!" Mrs. Green ordered trying to calm her patient.

"No! le let Donnie do it!" Mikey pleaded.

"I can allow a teen that has no idea where the vain is amuser this shot!" Mrs. Green said shocked at the teen request.

Donnie frowned a little before grabbing one of Mikey's shot off the counter.

"Sit still Mike," Donnie requested, Mikey still squirmed, "sit still or I'll let her do it," Mikey stilled and Donnie amuser three of the shot before asking the nurse for the one it her hand. She angrily handed the needle to the brown haired teen.

"I hope you know he can die if you do this wrong," the nurse growled crossing her arms.

"Unlikely," Donnie replied, "If I were to-''

"Smartass," the nurse grumbled, "your free to go after you sign this," she hand April a form, "and his done."

The nurse left the room while slamming the door.

"Wow she almost as bad as Raph," Mikey joked jumping up from the table.

Slap

"Owww," Mikey complained rubbing his head.

"Well that was interesting," Leo added, "let's go now," he said pointing to the door.

"I half to give this to the front desk first," April said holding up the form the nurse handed her earlier.

"Will wait in the car," Leo replied heading out of the room and down the hall.

"Right. Out. In the car," Mikey said giving a cheap imitation of James, Kirk.

"Go," Raph push Mikey out into the hallway.

"Ok, ok gees,"

**There now they have their shot and can go to school yahhh! First day of school is in the next chapter! ... But there will be no chapter 9 if I don't get any reviews.**


	9. First Day

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Now for what most people have waited for, the first day of school! And the longest chapter yet!**

**Chapter 9**

7:00am and the new O'Neal family began to awaken.

"Guys get up," April said throwing the pillow Mikey just threw at her back at him.

"It is 7:00 why are we getting up so early!" Mikey complained covering his head with his blanket.

"School!" April said pulling Mikey's covers away, "school starts at eight, and you need to get dress."

Mikey set up grumbling and opening his dresser.

"Breakfast downstairs," April added before going to join Leo downstairs.

"What are you wearing for the first day Mikey," Donnie asked slipping his gray, long sleeve, yen-yang shirt on to go with his black pants.

"I don't know, but it has to pop and say MIKEY," Mikey replied happily browsing through his clothes.

"I don't think you got an I am with stupid shirt," Raph added grabbing his black and gray misfit shirt and black skinny's.

Mikey glared at before deciding on his orange, long sleeve, Pac-man shirt and blue skinny's.

Leo sat at the dining room table nibbling on some scrambled eggs and spilling on tea.

He woke up at 5 to join Splinter in mediation.

Leo wore his light blue T-shirt and light black jeans.

"I am just saying kids would enjoy school more if it started at a decent time like 12," Leo smiled as his brothers came down stair listing to Mikey protest.

"When did you get up Fearless," Raph asked take a sit beside Leo and taking a plate eggs and bacon.

"Five," Leo replied taking a spill of tea.

"Figures," Raph mumbled taking in a mouthful of eggs.

"Hey April, where are our bags?" Donnie asked pouring orange juice into his cup.

"There by the door," she answered taking a sit, "and guys I am taking you to school today but you're riding the bus tomorrow,"

Mikey said something but no one understood since his mouth was full.

After breakfast everyone grabbed their bags and jackets, Mikey decided on his light blue one.

"Everyone ready," April ask the group of teens.

"More or less," Raph replied wanting to get this over with.

"My sons I wish to speak before you leave," the four teens turned to face their father, "do not draw to much attention to your self's we have many enemy's and I wish you good luck, the human world is harsh."

"Thank you Master Splinter," Leo replied bowing, his brothers copping him.

"Okay let's go guys," April said grabbing her keys and heading to her van.

"Hello you must be Mrs. O'Neal and the new students?" Mrs. Mary the High School secretary asked.

"Yes," April replied calmly.

"Good, you already filled out all the paper work and talked to Mr. Marrow the Principal?" the old lady with glasses and white/gray hair asked.

"Yes," April replied again.

"Well here are there schedules for the first nine weeks and the second," Mrs. Mary informed hand four papers to April, "their locker numbers are on there and homerooms which is first hour, and they should not be too far behind in class since it is only September and talk to me if you have any question," the old woman finished before going back to her work.

"Okay, well here you go," April hand the papers out, "and I guess you go to class now," she said then huge each of the teens, "good luck," she said before leaving the four brothers standing outside the office.

"Um, okay let's see what classes we have," Leo said before searching his list of classes.

**Leonardo, N O'Neal**

**Student Schedule**

**ID: 160251 Grade: 10****th**

**Homeroom: 14**

**Locker: 180**

**First and Second Nine Weeks Teacher:**

**Science First hour Room 14 Wallis, Greg**

**Lang Arts Second hour Room 17 Lankford, Deborah**

**Soc Studies Third Hour Room 24 Chidester, Kenneth**

**Music Fourth Hour Room 22 McCoy, Chad**

**Lunch Cafeteria**

**Life Science Fifth Hour Room 18 Kenneth, Robert**

**Math Sixth Hour Room 19 Todd, Jane**

**Athletics Seventh Hour Gym Henderson, James**

**Michelangelo, A O'Neal**

**Student Schedule**

**ID: 160252 Grade: 10****th**

**Homeroom: 14**

**Locker: 179**

**First and Second Nine Weeks Teacher**

**Science First hour Room 14 Wallis, Greg**

**Soc Studies Second hour Room 24 Chidester, Kenneth**

**Math Third Hour Room 19 Todd, Jane**

**Art Fourth Hour Room 23 Joy, Pamela**

**Lunch Cafeteria**

**Leadership Fifth Hour Room 15 Goldsmith, Jenna**

**Lang Arts Sixth Hour Room 17 Lankford, Deborah**

**Athletics Seventh Hour Gym Henderson, James**

**Donatello, J O'Neal**

**Student Schedule**

**ID: 160253 Grade: 10****th**

**Homeroom: 14**

**Locker: 140**

**First and Second Nine Weeks Teacher**

**Science First hour Room 14 Wallis, Greg**

**Math Second hour Room 19 Todd, Jane**

**Lang Arts Third Hour Room 17 Lankford, Deborah**

**Art Fourth Hour Room 23 Joy, Pamela**

**Lunch Cafeteria**

**Life Science Fifth Hour Room 18 Kenneth, Robert**

**Soc Studies Sixth Hour Room 24 Chidester, Kenneth**

**Athletics Seventh Hour Gym Henderson, James**

**Raphael, M O'Neal**

**Student Schedule**

**ID: 160254 Grade: 10****th**

**Homeroom: 14**

**Locker: 141**

**First and Second Nine Weeks Teacher**

**Science First hour Room 14 Wallis, Greg**

**Lang Arts Second hour Room 17 Lankford, Deborah**

**Math Third Hour Room 19 Todd, Jane**

**Music Fourth Hour Room 22 McCoy, Chad **

**Lunch Cafeteria**

**Leadership Fifth Hour Room 15 Goldsmith, Jenna**

**Soc Studies Sixth Hour Room 24 Chidester, Kenneth**

**Athletics Seventh Hour Gym Henderson, James**

"We have to stay here for eight hours!" Mikey said grabbing his hair with one hand and holding out his schedule with the other, "that's so unfair!"

"Calm down Mikey we got a lot of classes together," Donnie said putting a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Good we all have the same first and last hour," Leo said scanning his schedule once again.

**RING, RING**

"Time for class!" the Principal yelled down the main hallway.

"So where's class?" Raph asked looking turning his head to look for room fourteen.

"I don't know," said Don giving a shrug.

"Then let's ask," Leo decided then turned to tap on a brown hair girls shoulder.

"Excuse me," he asked.

"Oh uh, hey," she turned and blushed at Leo.

"Do you know where science room fourteen is?" Leo asked.

"Uh yeah my class room is down that hall, are you a sophomore?" She asked.

"Yeah we all our," Leo said gesturing to his brothers.

"Oh hi there," she waved at them, "I am Bailey Fuller."

"Mikey!"

"Raph."

"Donnie."

"Leo," Leo said turn the conversation back to him, "can you take us there?"

"Sure," Bailey said taking the brothers to sophomore hall.

"Hey, guys our lockers," Donnie said pointing to said locker across the hall from each other.

Leo nodded and continued following Bailey and pushing though other people.

"Man these halls are crowed," Mikey complained from behind Raph.

"I know I cannot breathe in here," Raph agree pushing a blond haired boy out his way.

"Here is Coach Wallis class," Bailey said stopping in front of a brown door.

"Thank you Bailey," Leo told the brown haired girl and walked in.

"Thanks," Raph grunted following Leo.

Mikey gave thumbs up, and a big smile.

"Thanks," Donnie said with a sheepish smile a follow Mikey into the classroom.

"Where do we sit?" Raph asked looking around the room of three, five or six grouped desk.

"Here," Leo said pointing to a group of five empty desks.

"So now what?" Mikey asked.

RING, RING

"Class starts," Donnie dead paned.

A few last students rushed in and someone down the hall yelled tardy. Then Coach Wallis walked in, he was as buff as a coach should be, tan and had a little brown hair since he kept his hair cut down.

"Joe I saw you run in your tardy," Coach Wallis stated and a chubby, tan boy moaned from across the room, where four boys and one girl sat at a group of five desks.

"And Jazzy stop running to the water fountain every time the bell rings," Coach. W told a tan girl with short brown hair.

"I was thirty," Jazzy replied happily.

Coach Wallis rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk pulling out his laptop. Everyone started talking and moving around.

A pale girl with wavy, honey blond hair and green eyes, wearing and dark red shirt and black skinny's, walked over to the four brother's grouped desk and took the empty desk.

"Hi, are you new," she asked and a blush spread across her face.

"Yeah we just moved here," Mikey replied in his normal happy tone.

"Cool, I moved here from North Carolina last year," she informed, "my name is Kasey Hales."

"My name is Leo," Leo told her.

"I am Mikey!" Mikey said pointing to said self.

"Raph,"

"I am Donnie," Don said holding out his hand, Kasey shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, where did you move from,"

"New York," Mikey blurted out, receiving glares from his brothers.

"Oh I never been to New York before," Kasey replied and the brothers relaxed.

"Um excuse me if I ask, but why aren't we doing anything in class," Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Coach Wallis does not give us a lot of work or teach very much."

"Why?" Donnie replied a little disappointed since science was his favorite subject.

Kasey shrugged, "Lazy I guess, he mainly picks on people," she gave a sideways smile, "like Joe or plays on his laptop or students IPods."

The new O'Neal family looked at each other confused.

"So we don't learn anything in here," Mikey said happily, but making a mental not to not have any elections devises seen in here.

"Not most the time," Kasey replied smiling then frown a little, "that also why everyone in here is scared to take the end of grade test for this class."

"End of grade test?" Raph questioned.

"Yeah for Math, Reading, Science and Social Studies," Kasey answered wondering why she had to explain that to explain them, "we have to take them every year."

"Hey Kasey waz up," the girl with tan skin, and short, brown, hair jumped over and stood next to Kasey.

"Hey Jazzy," Kasey smile at her friend, "I was talking to the new guys."

"Oh, hi I am Jazzy, Kasey Bff," Jazzy said placing her hand on Kasey's head.

"Leo,"

"Raph,"

"Donnie,"

"Mikey,"

They repeated for Jazzy.

"So are you guy's brothers," Kasey asked, "or did you all just move up here at the same time, meet, and then become best friends?"

Leo smiled, "No were brothers."

"Okay how old are you?" Jazzy asked.

"Were all sixteen but Mikey whose fifteen," Donnie answered.

"Were fifteen," Jazzy replied.

"Um if your brothers then how are your ages so close to gather?" Kasey questioned curiously.

"Were adopted," Leo answered, "from a really young age."

"Oh," Kasey blushed.

"It's okay we our brothers just not blood brothers," Donnie reassured **'I do not think we're blood brothers anyways**' Donnie thought to himself.

The six of them talked, joked, and got to know each other till the bell ring saying the hour was up.

"Later guys it was nice to meet you," Kasey said and her and Jazzy waved to the four before disappearing into the crowd.

"They're pretty cool," Mikey told his brothers.

"Eh," Raph shrugged, "to girly."

"Their girls Raph what did you expect, monster trunk divers," Donnie added and receiving a glared from Raph.

"I did not like them questioning us," Leo said and received glares from his brothers, "but they seem nice."

"I would have thought Raph would love a girl Casey," Mikey made a kissy face to Raph.

"Shut up Chucklehead before I shut you up,"

"Hey! That is no way to talk at school!" an old woman with faded red hair yelled.

"Um sorry," Raph shrugged.

The teacher glared before mumbling and walking away.

"Wow, she was a bitch," Raph whispered to Mikey, and Mikey shook his head.

"Totally, I hope we don't have her class," Mikey agreed.

The four made to their lockers on each side of the hallway. Each put their stuff in and grabbed their binder for their next class.

"So Leo what's your next class," Mikey from his bottom locker.

"Language Arts, you?"

"Social Studies," Mikey answered stand up from his locker.

"Where are you guys headed?" Leo asked seeing Donnie and Raph make their way through the crowd.

"Math," Donnie replied holding up his binder marked math.

"Language Arts," stated Raph.

"Me to," Leo smiled, "and we better get going we have two minutes before the bell rings," Leo said watch the clock on the wall.

"See yah," Raph said before following Leo to room seventeen.

"Later," Mikey waved to Donnie and went to go fine room twenty-four.

"Bye," Donnie waved before looking for his own class.

"Let's see room nineteen," Donnie mumbled to himself looking down at his schedule.

All of a sudden Donnie was thrown to the floor.

"Ow," Donnie mumbled before sitting.

"Watch where you're going!" the black haired boy on the ground next to him s said before standing up and knocking Donnie down again, "or you're going to get hurt girly," the boy said before glaring and continuing to go down the hall.

'This is going to be a long day' Donnie told himself before standing back up and rushing to class.


	10. Second Hour

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Hey guys I just wanted you to know you can put up pictures on how you think the turtles look or sense in the story. Just tell me so I can look at them . And sorry if the classes don't sound like high school, I am a freshman next year. **

**Chapter 10**

_Langford's class (Leo and Raph)_

A middle aged woman with messy blonde hair stood in front of a crowed class giving her daily lecture.

"I am sick of coming in here every day with people walking around and talking," Mrs. Lankford scolded her class, "one day I would like to walk in here and be able to teach without interruption."

A chubby, dark haired student began shaking his head, "I agree, you all need to start showing respect for our superiors."

"Shut up Gantner," the class said in union while Leo and Raph just watched the class's daily routine.

"Ryan," Mrs. Lankford ordered the chubby, dark haired kid, "If you want to show me respect you should stop interrupting my class."

"Yes, Mrs. Lankford," Ryan Gantner replied.

Leo just looked questionably at Raph who swirled his finger around his head showing he thought they were crazy.

"Now," Mrs. Lankford began, "today were going to be study the holocaust and begin reading the book Night written by a Jewish man who survived the Nazi camps."** (A/N Sorry if this bothers anyone or anything it's just something we learned and read in school.)**

_Mr. Chidester class (Mikey)_

Mikey spotted Kasey and Jazzy talking to two brown haired guys and went to sit by them.

"Hey Mikey," Kasey greeted as Mikey took the sit in front of her.

"Hey Case, Jazz," Mikey returned giving them a big smile.

"Who's he?" the taller brown haired boy asked curiously.

"This is Mikey one of the new students," Kasey answered.

"Oh, Hey I am Jessie," Jessie greeted shaking Mikey's hand.

"And I am Josh," the shorter brown haired boy put in.

"Hello class sorry I am late," A big man a little over middle aged, wearing a coach's outfit greeted and everyone got their act together as fast as they could.

"Okay everyone let's get this show boat on the road, pick up the section one chapter three work sheets at the back of the room, one row at a time." When each row picked up their work sheets Chidester turned on his projector.

"Last week I told you we would start talking about the Civil war, we just went over how the seven states left the Union when Lincoln became president," Chidester stopped and smiled, "Now imagine you just became president and seven states left the Union because of you, I don't know about you but I would fill pretty bad about myself."

The class broke out into to giggles and smiles and started to make jokes and so did Mikey even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

_Mrs. Todd's class (Donnie)_

Donnie rushed into class behind a tall, big boned girl with tan skin and brown hair and took the sit behind her in the middle row of desk.

The girl turned around to face Donnie, "HI! I am Hailey Sharp are you new, Kasey said some new guys were in her first hour," she said happily.

"Um yeah… my name is Donnie," Don replied.

"Oh cool nice to meet you!" Hailey replied.

"Okay were going to finish reviewing equations today for the many of you who forgot them," Mrs. Todd began drawing everyone's attention to the bored.

Donnie sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes 'how can anyone but Mikey forget equations their so easy' Donnie told himself before looking around the class.

Donnie paled a bit when he caught sight of a built, blonde boy glaring daggers at him. Donnie quickly he turn back to the front of the room 'I fought bigger than him, way bigger, even bigger than Hun, but If I did fight him I couldn't do anything or go ninja it would draw unwanted attention. Why is this guy even mad at me what did I do to him, maybe his looking at someone else.' Donnie turn to look at the blonde again to make sure he was the one he was glaring at 'Yep his looking at me.'

**Sorry that was really short but I am moving so I wanted to post something quick before they pack my computer up.R&R**


	11. Lunch

**You Look Normal**

**By:** **Shadowcat2428**

**We are now moved in to our new house but there is a lot of stuff we have to do to the house so I am busy, so sorry if updates take long.**

**Chapter 11**

**Ring**

The first hour lunch bell rang telling all freshmen and sophomore to go to lunch.

Leo, Raph, and Jazzy just came out of music, while Mikey, Donnie, and Kasey left art.

"Hey guys I have to go to my locker it's just around the corner, I'll be right back," Kasey excused herself, running around the corner while Donnie and Mikey went to their own lockers meeting up with Raph and Leo.

"How was music," Mikey chirped to his oldest brothers slamming his locker shut.

"A bunch of geeks on horns nothing much," Raph answered grumbled earning an elbow from Leo.

"It wasn't that bad Raph," Leo scolded Raph then turned back to Mikey, "I am going to try and play the flute and Raph's going to try out the drums," Leo answered Mikey.

"Yeah, yeah how was art?" Raph asked Mikey.

"It was fun Mrs. Joy is really nice, she brought the class ice cream for being good last week," Mikey said happily remember the sweet tasting ice cream.

"We weren't here last week," Leo said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah well she still gave us some," Mikey answer coming out of his dreamland.

"Okay guys we need to hurry or the lunch line is going to be super long," Kasey said returning from her locker, "hey where did Jazzy go?"

"Oh um," Leo looked around.

"She left already," Donnie said matter-of-factly.

"Good she can hold our spot in line," Kasey said started to walk down the main hallway.

"So Raph are you going to sit next to those guys from music?" Leo questioned Raph.

"I don't know maybe," Raph shrugged.

"What guys?" Mikey asked with a questioning look.

"In music Raph meet some guys and they hung out all hour," Leo informed his little brother, "and they asked if he want to sit by them during lunch."

"Ooooo Raphie is making friends," Mikey said in awe, "so are you sitting with them,"

"I Don't Know!" Raph stated getting angry, "why is everyone so interested," he mumbled. Raph entered the lunch room still mumbling while Mikey and Kasey still asked questions and giggle as Raph's face turned different shades of red.

Donnie hesitated before he slowly started to walk in; Leo noticed Donnie's hesitation and went to confront him about it.

"Hey Don what's up you've been pretty quiet," Leo asked his younger brother.

"Nothing," Donnie said giving his oldest brother a forced smile.

"You're a terrible liar Donnie," Leo said getting very serious.

"It's nothing," Donnie said quietly.

"Come on Don you can tell me," Leo insisted.

"It's stupid," Donnie whispered.

"If it bugs you this much it's not stupid," Leo told his purple banded brother.

"Well," Donnie started, "ever since second hour I've noticed a couple of people glaring at me and I can't figure out why."

Leo looked confused taking in the information, "Maybe they were trying to figure out who you are since you're new," Leo said hoping that was it, "but I will keep an eye out okay Don."

Donnie didn't think that was it, but smiled happily and shook his head; there was no use in burdening Leo with his problems.

Leo smiled back and walked into the lunch with Donnie behind him.

They looked around to find Mikey, Raph, and Kasey almost at the front of the line with Jazzy and three other people.

Mikey waved to them and they hurried to the group of students.

"Where were you guys," Jazzy asked curiously.

"Um we were…," Leo started.

"Looking at a bulletin board in the hallway," Donnie finished for him.

"Hey I know you, your Donnie from my math class,"

"Yes and your Hailey, right," Donnie replied to the girl behind Kasey.

"Yep," Hailey smiled, "I think I have some of you in other class but we haven't met yet," Hailey said looking at Donnie's brothers.

"Raph,"

"Leo,"

"Mikey,"

They repeated for the fourth time that day.

"And this is our stalker Alec," Hailey said pointing to the fluffy, sandy, blond haired boy that was about as tall as Mikey, standing beside her.

"I am not a stalker," Alec whined.

"You act like one," Hailey tensed.

"Do not!" Alec replied.

The two continued to argue while everyone else started getting their food.

"Oooo they got pizza," Mikey's eyes lit up.

"Only twice a week," Kasey told Mikey while she grabbed a cheese burger.

"Aww," Mikey pouted.

"What do they have to drink," Raph asked gruffly.

"Different types of milk, then theirs Kool-Aid, and tea," Jazzy responded matter-of-factly.

The group scanned their ID numbers (The ex-turtles got them third hour) and sat at an end table on the far side of the lunch room.

Alec and Mikey munched happily on pizza talking about different anime's.

While Leo ate a baked potato listening to Hailey and a girl named Jordan bicker about wolves and a book called Warriors **(A/N I do not own Warriors)**.

Raph was eating nachos arguing with Jazzy over which rap artist was better.

While Donnie ate pizza chatting to Kasey about Criminal Minds **(I do not own Criminal Minds)**.

"So what your favorite book," Kasey asked Donnie finishing their pervious conversation.

"Um I don't know I like a lot of books," Donnie replied after thinking about it.

"So you're a bookworm," Kasey tensed.

Donnie blushed, "I guess I am, but I like building more."

"Hey Raph you and your two bro's want to come and sit with us," The black hair boy that pushed Donnie down this morning asked Raph.

"Don't you mean three brothers?" Leo asked.

"There are three of you," Jacob asked Raph.

"Yeah," Mikey hinted to Don.

"Oh him," Jacob said stupidly sending a small glare at Don thinking him from earlier.

Donnie looked extremely embarrassed seeing the glare and hid his face behind his hair.

Raph shrugged "Yeah his is my brother too," Raph said with a hint of a growl, "and were still getting use to the place maybe we'll sit with you tomorrow."

"Okay see ya Raph," Jacob said then walked back to his table with a group of boys.

"Man I hate stereotypes," Kasey mumbled, her glare following after Jacob then turning attention back to her group.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Jacob and his 'crew' are just like stereotype jockeys," Hailey helpfully added.

"That's a bummer dude those stereotype jockeys are mean," Mikey added standing up to go dump his tray.

"Oh what do you know Mikey they aren't that bad," Raph disagree grabbing his tray.

"Mikey's right Raph their jerks and perverts," Jazzy argued crossing her arms defensively.

"You don't know nothing either girly," Raph growled getting in Jazzy's face, making his point then turned away.

"Oooo that, that guy!" Jazzy growled balling her fist by her sides.

"He just has a temper Jazz, you'll get used to it," Mikey said following Raph to dump his tray.

Alec, Jazzy and Hailey soon followed after Raph and Mikey. Leo was about to follow when he saw Donnie flustered up.

"You ok Don?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am fine," Donnie said look up at Leo smiling brightly.

"Ok," Leo said uneasily and followed his brothers.

"Lair, lair pants on fire," Kasey whispered in Donnie's ear before following after Leo.

Donnie looked after her shocked then grabbed his tray and raced to catch up with them.

**Update! Woohoo! Ideas are always welcome please review and sorry it is taking so long we have outside readings now and they take up all my free time.**


	12. Gym

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: If I own turtles most the stories on fan fiction would be episodes ;D**

"Man I hate Athletics the new coach is a jerk," Kasey explained to the brothers after exiting the girls changing room, "he was just hired three days ago and he is already an ass.'

They all wore blue shorts and white shirts, the schools colors, with little bobcats on the back of their shirts.

"He can't be that bad," Raph commented as they walk into the main gym and stood on the side lines with the other students.

"Trust me he is," Kasey whispered crossing her arms.

"Roll Call!" a ruff voice called out, starting the last hour of the day.

A tuff looking man with short brown hair, and sharp gray eyes walked out of a small office with a clip board.

Holman, Matthew!

"Present,"

Hales, Kasey!

"Here!"

Good, Hannah!

"Here!"

Sparks, Blake!

"Here!"

About ten more names were called.

O'Neal, Donatello!

"Present!"

O'Neal, Leonardo

"Present!"

O'Neal, Michelangelo

"Wait… what?"

"Present, O' Neal," Coach Henderson reminded.

"Riiiiiight, Here!" Mikey yelled back to the coach.

O'Neal Raphael

"Here," Raph grumbled.

The Coach finished the roll call with three students absent.

"Well don't just stand there like a bunch of daises, start running laps!" Coach Henderson yelled before retreating into his office.

Raph and Mikey quickly ran to the front of the group of student and raced each other. While Leo paced himself and made his way to the front of the group, passing a panting Raph and Mikey. Donnie was dazed in his own little world near the back till Kasey began panting beside him.

"Um, are you okay?" Donnie asked unsure.

"Yeah I am good," Kasey replied panting.

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked.

"Just a little out of shape," She panted.

"A little," Donnie asked watching her struggle to keep up.

Kasey glared at Donnie, "Are you calling me fat."

"What!" Donnie asked shocked, "no not at all!"

"I was joking Donnie relax," Kasey giggled at the deep blush on Donnie face.

The group of student continued running, Raph and Mikey trying to keep up with Leo and Donnie trying to keep back with a panting Kasey.

Coach Henderson returned shortly giving instruction to get into groups of two and began doing crutches.

Raph and Leo got together, Raph holding Leo's feet. Donnie and Mikey got together, Mikey holding Donnie's feet. Kasey grouped up with a skinny black haired boy and they were currently fighting over who would go first.

"So how was your day Mikey?" Donnie asked Mikey.

"It would be great if we didn't have to go to class but we so it sucks, I already have to do an outside reading… or something like that." Mikey replied trying to keep Donnie's feet down.

"Oh what class is your outside reading in?" Donnie asked lying back on the ground then lifting himself back up.

"Um, Leadership I think… Yeah leadership because Raph has it to," Mikey told his youngest, older brother.

"I got homework already!" Raph complained to Leo.

"Okay but do you have to break my feet over it!" Leo asked his brother who was smashing his feet into the ground.

"Oh sorry bro," Raph said loosing is grip.

"Thank you, so what's an outside reading?" Leo asked curiously.

"It's this new thing where they make you write papers to prepare you for college, which is stupid because were not going to college," Raph said getting angry again.

"Well we do not know that, we could be stuck like this," Leo reminded his brother before the coach came out and told the groups to switch places.

"Better not be, I hate this," Raph told Leo who was now holding his feet.

"Yeah I do not like this either, we weren't meant to be like this," Leo agreed, "but I am sure Donnie well fix it, does."

"But his the one who did this!" Raph reminded Leo.

"I know but it is Don, he will fix it," Leo reminded Raph.

"So how are you going to change us back?" Mikey asked Donnie who, now, was holding his feet down.

"I really do not know I haven't really had the changes, you know being sick and now with school," Donnie dazed off.

"Really!" Mikey said happily.

"Yeah, I am getting Casey to bring me up some tools Friday, and I sent Leatherhead a sample of the mutagen that changed us this time to see what happen," Donnie continued, "this could just be a second mutation."

"Really?" Mikey said sadly.

Donnie looked at Mikey sadly, "Do you really want to stay like this?"

"Yeah I mean I though we all did," Mikey told his brother.

"We don't have a choose Mikey, the world would be in a lot of danger if we are there to save it," Donnie reminded his brother, remembering the world he was sent to, there world had been had taken over by Shredder because he left. What would happen if they all left and no one was there to save the world?

"But why us, why do we have to do it?" Mikey asked.

"Because no one else can, trust me on this Mikey," Donnie told his little brother.

"Okay now that you are all warmed up, let's play dodge ball," Henderson said taking a bag of rubber ball out of the supplies closet, rolling them into the middle of the floor, and split the students into two sides.

The brothers and Kasey were all on the same sides with five other students, who were walking around trying to decide if they wanted to run and get a ball or hang back near the wall and let someone else do it.

Henderson blew the whistle to start the game and the students who run for the balls threw them painfully fast threw the air.

"You okay Donnie?" Kasey asked curiously dodging the balls and making no attempt to throw them back.

"Yeah I am fine," Donnie replied catching a ball before it hit his face.

Kasey was about to say somthing before a high pitch screech split though the air.

Donnie and Kasey flew around to see Mikey on the floor holding his bleeding nose with Leo already at his side.

"Mikey!" Raph and Donnie yelled before rushing to their brother's side.

"Let me see Mike," Donnie asked trying to get a look at his brother's nose.

Mikey let go of is nose and blood rushed out before he held it again.

"It is okay just a bloody nose it is not broke," Donnie replied to his little brother.

"Good I do not want to screw up face up like Raph did to his," Mikey replied still holding his nose.

"His fine," Raph said before taking a step back.

"Okay break it up," Henderson said breaking though the crowed of students, "go get some tissues or if you have to be a wuss about it you can go to the nurse's office," the Coach said while Leo helped Mikey up.

"I'll go get some tissues," Mikey said walking to the boys changing room.

"Don't just stand around we have 35 minutes of dodge ball left," Coach Henderson demanded before blowing his whistle again.

"Your nose any better Mikey?" Donnie asked Mikey taking his sport shirt off.

"All little sore but it stopped bleeding like six minutes after I got hit so I when back out to play some major dodge ball," Mikey said happily pulling on his blue skinny's.

"I will get you an ice pack for your nose when we get back to the farm," Leo said tying his shoe.

"How did you not dodge that ball, I mean you're a ninja?" Raph asked with a cocky smile.

"I was thinking about stuff!" Mikey defended himself.

"Sure you were," Raph said grabbing his bag out of his gym locker.

"I was!" Mikey said before grabbing his bag as well.

Leo and Donnie finished dressing and grabbed their bags before the walked out of the dressing room. They four watched for April's car outside on a group of tables and benches.

Donnie and Mikey sat beside each other on top of the table and Leo and Raph sat on opposite sides on the bench.

"What's taking so long!?" Mikey asked impatiently.

"Mikey it's been 3 minutes," Leo turned to his brother before he notice something coming at Mikey and Donnie.

"Get down!" Leo jumped on Mikey and Donnie knocking them to the ground.

"What was that?" Mikey asked sitting up and push Leo off him.

"A football," Raph said picking up the ball showing it to his brothers.

"Oh um oops," Leo said embarrassed.

"Hey Raph throw the ball back!" Joe, Jacobs friend yelled from the football field.

"Hey what you guys up to," Raph asked throwing the ball back and walking over the field.

"Practicing, you got a good arm can you play?" Dolton asked walking over to Joe and Raph.

"Aim okay," Raph grinned and his brothers walked over.

"How about you Leo, we saw you tackle the d-, your brothers," Joe asked.

Leo looked unsure, "Yeah I am not too bad."

"Then yall should join the team," Dolton said happily.

Raph looked pretty happy but Leo looked back to Mikey and Donnie," What do you guys think do you want to join the team?"

Mikey and Donnie looked at Joe and Dolton who was glaring at them behind Leo.

"You know what dude you and Raph should join," Mikey said.

"Why don't you guys want to join," Leo asked.

"Um… I am more of a basketball kinda dude," Mikey answered.

"I unknow to busy," Donnie replied look of into the distance.

"Okay if you're sure," Leo looked back to Joe, "when do we start?"

"Awesome, just go to the office and get your fifth hour changed to football and every Wednesday the team practices after school so have a ride," Dolton said before he and Joe ran back to the field with their ball.

"Hey, there you are I was getting worried," April said from the van.

"Oh hey April," Donnie said jumping into the passenger seat, with his brothers climbing in the back.

"Ready to go home a tell me and Splinter about your day," April said happily.

"Yes please!" Mikey said from the back seat and they headed back to the farm house.


	13. After School

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 13**

"_**Beep Beep"**_

Mikey groaned under his covers, "Is this how it is going to be every day!" Mikey slowly sat up, "having to wake up every day at 7am!"

"Actually, Mikey it is 7:33, we could not get you up," Donnie informed his younger brother and Mikey realized his brother were already dressed, Leo in his dark blue plaid shirt and his light shad slim pants, Raph in his red Metallica shirt and black baggy jeans, Donnie staring at him in his dark purple button up shirt and gray pants, "you got about 5 to 7 minutes before the bus comes," Donnie told his only younger brother while tying his white convers.

Mikey jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom messing up his hair a little, then ran back to his dresser and pulled out his green dinosaur, explosions shirt and dark blue pants. Mikey's brothers watched him as he tripped trying to put on his pants and sock at the same time while standing, only to give up and do it on the floor. Mikey tumbled down the stairs and ran to his black and green Vans he left by the couch last night. Mikey ran past Splinter and yelled out a quick good morning. Then he stopped to grab his orange jacket while his brothers joined him down stairs.

Raph grabbed and bowl and started making cereal, Leo took two pieces of bread for toast and Donnie when strait to the coffee pot.

"Guys what are you doing we are running late!" Mikey questioned, not that he wanted to go to school, but he was already up and dressed, and Casey's not bring his games up till tomorrow.

"Relax Mikey we got like ten minutes left," Leo told his brother while wiping butter on his toast.

"B but you said," Mikey asked pointing at Donnie, who got a cheeky smile, "due not cool," Mikey grumbled sitting down to make himself some cereal.

Donnie smiled sheepishly, not knowing if Mikey was really mad at him or not, it has been hard to tell lately.

"Oh good everyone's up dressed and eating," April commented tiredly heading over to the coffee pot.

"Would you like some tea Miss O'Neal?" Splinter asked April.

"No thank you Splinter I got coffee," April replied take a seat in the living room.

"Okay guys five minutes and we have to walk up the road, we better head out," Leo half ordered, half reminded his younger brothers.

"Be careful it is foggy outside!" April warned her friends/sons before they left

The ex-turtles stood outside for about two minutes before they starting feeling the cold weather.

"It is sooooo cold!" Mikey complained jumping up and down, "I cannot feel my toes!"

"Get over it Mikey it has only been three damn minutes," Raph grumbled to his youngest brother, holding himself tighter.

"I think I see the bus," Donnie said squinting to see through the fog.

"What bus number do we even ride!?" Mikey complain, slowly bouncing up and down.

"I think it is bus 7," Donnie replied to Mikey question in a mumble.

Large yellow/orange bus stopped in front of the four brothers. As soon as the doors open Mikey pushed pass Donnie and Raph and jumped in.

**Donnie's POV**

'Okay today is starting out okay'

I followed Raph onto the bus and tried to move fast so Leo could get on.

All the smaller children were in front, and the children got older as the seats got closer to the back.

'Haven't these kids heard of hands and feet in the seat at all time, or Raph will break them off' I mumbled to myself watching Raph push and growl though the line of seats.

Raph moved to the very back and seat in the single seat, Leo took a seat near the middle with Mikey who was trying to fit into Leo coat with him, and I am going to sit… um the only seat left is with that very… under… dressed…um female.

Maybe I will sit with Leo and Mikey, "Hey this seats free cutie!" too late. The short blonde hair girl waved me over to her and I awkwardly made my way over to her and sat down.

The bus left the farm house and I wished we could have been back at our sewer home in New York '_we would be if it wasn't for you_' I told myself sadly.

"So," She popped her gum, "you new."

"y yeah," The blonde girl caught me off guard.

"Good," She smiled at me with white teeth and laced our arms together.

Um okay, our humans always this um… nice to each other.

Then again I lived in New York my whole life; it is a pretty rough place.

I think I am home sick '_your own fault_' which is weird since I have been away from home longer than this before, maybe it is because there is a change we might not be able to go back again. I might not be able to change us back, what if the world turns out like that horrible world I was sent to. It would be all my fault, all of it Splinters death, Casey's death and if we our humans Raph might lost more than an eye, Mikey could lost more than an arm. They might die with everyone else when all of it begins-

Raph's and another guy's voice started` yelling at each other. I turn my head; everyone else is already looking, to see what's going on.

"Look dumb ass this is MY seat!" A tall black hair muscle man demanded Raph, he must have got on when I was thinking.

"I don't see YOUR name on it!" Raph returned.

The tall guy got a smirk look and point to a sharpie marking on the seat that said

_Danny Whyglie_

"Oh… that doesn't mean I am moving!" Raph returned to his angry voice.

Another smirk look from Danny, Raph got in a fight stands, but Danny simply sat on Raph.

Okay I did not see that coming?

Raph struggled under the larger teen but was not released.

That was new; I turned back to the front of the bus.

I was knocked out of my head again from the blonde beside me popping her gum in my face.

Next tactic; I will pretend not to hear it.

"Hmmm feisty," she gave me a simile then continued popping her gum.

The bus stopped and I quickly stood up to get away from the blonde girl.

I walked off the bus to the High School with a grumbling Raph, a complaining Mikey, and a concerned Leo behind me.

'_This is going to be a long day'_

The day went by around the way it went yesterday.

Science with Kasey and Jazzy. A four page essay was assigned in social studies. Leo was assigned the flute and Raph got the musical triangle, not showing much musical talent. Donnie and Mikey made tape people with Blake and Josh in their art class, they made a ninja. Lunch did not have much to offer either.

"I am bored Hailey," Kasey commented from her piggy back position on Hailey's back.

"We need internet at school," Hailey replied moving back and forth, dangling Kasey's legs.

"We need a marry-go-round," Kasey added.

"We need a gay guy named Steve, so I can control his mortal mind," Hailey said tossing around. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"We should get a Taco Bell," Kasey broke the silent excitedly.

"You hate Taco Bell," Hailey reminded clamly.

"Oh yeah," Kasey said sadly, "we need rocket packs," Kasey relied with a goofy grin.

"I have a rocket pack!" Mikey yell excitedly, after begging Donnie forever his brother was finally forced to make rocket packs.

Kasey and Hailey stared at him, along with the rest of the group. The ex-turtles tensed and Mikey realized what he said.

"Does it burn your feet when you fly?" Kasey asked with wide eyes.

"um…no," Mikey said now unsure what to say with his brother glaring at him.

"You owe me five bucks," Kasey looked down and told Hailey.

"Since when!" Hailey replied looking up at the girl on her back.

"Since we made that bet," Kasey said stubbornly.

"What bet," Hailey asked confused.

"The one I just made in my mind, cause I need five bucks," Kasey grinned.

"Well this ride cost five bucks," Hailey grinned.

"Crap," Kasey mumbled sliding off Hailey's back.

And that's pretty much how the rest of the day went at school, till the brothers finally got to go home.

"When is bone head coming over tomorrow," Raph asked April flipping through a car magazine on the bar.

"Casey should be here when you get back from school," April replied making another PB&J sandwich and added it to a plate with five more for a snack.

"Cool, cool" Raph mumbled.

"So how's school?" April asked.

"Boring, me and Leo signed up for the football team, and we start Monday," Raph replied still staring at the magazine.

"Really!?" April almost choked in awe.

"Yeah and I think Mikey signed up for basketball… or his was just screwing with paper in the office," Raph replied stud at Aprils coughing fit.

"That's great, so you guys are fitting in fine!" April said happily.

"Yeah I guess were doing fine, Not Saying I like being human, Its boring as Shell!" Raph mumbled the last part walking out of the room still look at his magazine.

April stared a moment then shrugged, grabbed the plat of sandwiches and when to pass them out.

Leo stood outside rehearing moves with his kata. His moves were of course sloppy since his kata were now twice as heavy then before and he had two extra fingers.

'_Maybe Splinter can help me, he has five fingers,'_ Leo thought to himself, if there was one thing that bugged Leo it was not being able to do something.

He did not mind asking for help but this was ridicule.

"Hey," April said breaking into Leo's thoughts.

Leo looked up wide eyed, '_how did he not hear her coming_!'

"Here I made you a sandwich," April said happily handing him a PB&J sandwich.

"T- thanks," Leo said taking the sandwich, still shocked.

"Welcome," April sang walking away.

'_Oh no, why couldn't I hear her' _Leo stood still in shock, _'I cannot lose my sixth sense and my katas, what else do I have, how can I protect my family?!'_

Fear and shock held Leo in his place, then his started to move shakily to the farm house.

'_I need to see Splinter I need to practices,'_ Leo nodded his head then startedhe started running.

'_I have to practice, I need to train,"_

Mikey was having similar troubles but with something compactly different.

"So. Many. Fingers," Mikey grumbled losing his third game of space invaders.

"My score has when down by six hundred points!" Mikey yelled at himself sitting on the third branch on a tree near the house.

'_How do normal people do this with all these extra fingers?!' _Mikey thought annoyed.

'_Well it doesn't matter I will go skate board,'_ Mikey saidthen back flipped off then tree landing sloppily

Mikey stubbed then started to run to the small cemented area behind the farm house.

"Hey Mi-," April was cut with Mikey running passed her grabbing a sandwich and yelling a quick thanks.

"Okay?" April shrugged then continued on her way.

Mikey grabbed his skate board that he placed in a shaded area on the back porch.

Mikey grinned happily then threw the board in front of him a jumped on in.

Last time they were at the farm house Donnie helped Mikey place handmade ramps around the cemented area.

Mikey began to perform his own special tricks only someone who lived in the sewers for 15 years could pull off.

The trick Mikey liked to call 'In your face' ended in him falling on his face.

"Ow," Mikey sat up and grabbed his fallen board.

"Maybe it's the shoes," Mikey told himself and popped his shoes off his feet.

Crash landed

"Maybe it's the coat," Mikey slid his green coat off.

Crash…crash

"It has to be the shirt," Mikey pulled of his school shirt and threw it with his coat.

Crash

"THE PANTS, IT'S ALWAYS THE PANTS!" Mikey slid his pants off.

Crash

"The boxers-," Mikey was cut off by April yelling at him.

"Mikey What Are You Doing!" She yelled desperately.

"Um…skate boarding," Mikey replied.

"Where are your clothes?! It's freezing out here!" April said taking off her dark pink coat and put in around his shoulders.

Mikey realized the cold air now and started shivering and blushed, "My um clothes are over there," said pointing to the pill of clothes.

"Why did you take them off," April asked confused going over to pick up the clothes.

"Um… I don't know," Mikey said sending April a childish glare.

"And what happened to you have scratches all over you?!" April asked worried getting a better look at him.

"Yeah I fell down… a lot," Mikey replied playing with his hair.

"Okay," April said unsure handing him his clothes and shoes, "go inside and take a warm bath before you get sick,"

"M'kay," Mikey said walking to the back porch.

"Oh hey Mikey do you know where Don is?" April called back to Mikey.

"Um I think his in the barn," Mikey replied thinking about where his last saw his purple banded brother.

"Okay I will check," April said walking to the barn.

Mikey walked up to the bathroom and got a weird look from Raph in the living room.

Donnie sat at the old table still in the barn from the first time they came here.

He carefully placed the equipment he could bring with him up.

Tomorrow when Casey came up to the farm house he could set up the rest of his equipment and start testing the chemical that changed them and then work on a cure.

"Hey Donnie I was looking for you," April said entering the barn and offering him a sandwich.

"Oh sorry," Donnie blushed a bit them accepted the sandwich, "I was getting everything ready for tomorrow."

"I see," April said walking over holding her arms to shield them from the cold; she forgot to get her jacket from Mikey.

"Are you cold?" Donnie asked taking his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thanks but you needed it more," April said offering the purple coat back.

"No its fine hold on to it," Donnie replied going back to his work.

"You want me to bring a heater out here for you? April insisted.

"I guess, if it's not too much trouble," Donnie asked unsure if he should ask for any favors of anyone.

"Yeah it's fine," April replied and went to grab one of the portable heaters.

Right after April left Donnie immediately brought his hands to his arms, "Wow its cold."

April walked pasted Splinters room and heard Leo and him talking hushly.

She went through the living room seeing Raph mumbling and flipping through wrestling channels.

Up the stairs and past the boys bathroom to hear Mikey humming loudly.

Grabbed the heater and made her way back to Donnie.

'_Yep happily single to mother of four in one day_,' April sighed and made her way to the barn.


	14. The Library Is Stupid

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Hey guys sorry it kind of took long to put this one up, and I am also sorry that I missed some mistakes on the last chapter, but I am a freshmen (getting use to high school) and just joined the new soccer program at my school and I am really out of shape XP anyways thanks for hang in there and waiting and please bear with me on the update **** (ideas are always welcome) **

**Chapter 14**

"Morning guys," April said coming into the kitchen watching the boys do there new morning routine, "Casey called; he should be here before you get out of school."

The mood in the room turned from sleepy, to happiness and relief.

"My video game!" Mikey yelled happily, today he wore his white long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans, "I finally get to play them again and I get to see Klunk again!"

"He better beg my punching bag," Raph mumbled but was happy his friend was coming…a little; he had on his red grim ripper shirt and his baggy black jeans.

Donnie smiled happily 'I can finally work on a cure!... Casey better not break anything' he thought to himself, he wore his mushroom shirt and his darkest pair of jeans and purple converse's.

Leo just hummed to himself relieved that Donnie can work on a way to change them back now; he had on his Polo shirt with moose on it and his Kakis.

"Well you better head out boys so you do not miss the bus," April said returning to her bedroom.

(_Music_) **I DO NOT OWN THIS**

**Girl**_**:**__ I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

**Boy:** _So hold my hand I will walk with you my dear_

**Girl**_: The stairs creek, I should sleep its keeping me awake_

**Boy**_: It the house telling you to close your eyes_

Mikey: HEEEEEYYYYY

"Ahhh!" Kasey yelled as Mikey's face popped up in front of the girl in black and gray, and she flipped back on the bench she was sitting on and her IPod fell into her lap.

"Opps," Mikey said standing over Kasey as she lay on the ground.

"I'll show you 'opps'," Kasey mumbled as she took Mikey hand and helped her off the ground.

"Hey Kasey," Donnie said giving a small wave.

"Hey guys, what's up," The curly, blonde haired girl asked taking her ear buds out and stuffed her IPod in her dark red coat pocket.

"Waiting for the bell to ring," Leo said, "where are Hailey and them?"

"Um I think they said they went to the library to do some work," Kasey mumbled.

"You okay you seem like you're in a bad mood?" Mikey asked curiously.

"I have anger issues," she mumbled back.

"Geez everyone has anger issues these days," Mikey pointed out, and then received a slap on the back of the head from Raph and Kasey.

"What!?" Mikey complain rubbing his head.

_Ring_

"GET TO CLASS!"

"Oh that was the bell, we better head to class," Kasey said running down the hallway.

"Why does she run to all her classes," Raph said staring down the hall.

"So she's not tarty like you," Donnie said beginning to walk to class.

"Yeah seriously dude we have been here like two days and you have three tarties," Mikey laughed walking beside Leo down the hallway.

"T that wasn't my fault… teachers just don't like me," Raph said it defense.

"Sure," Leo said.

"Yay Lunch!" Mikey yelled happily dancing down the hall.

"Woohoo," Kasey mumbled walking behind him.

"Hey, Kasey are we allowed to go to the library during lunch?" Donnie asked walking beside her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked looking at the taller teen beside her.

"Well I haven't had a chance to look at it yet," Donnie said with a sheepish smile.

"Are you going to eat lunch," Kasey asked a little shocked.

"No I am not to hungry," Donnie replied happily, maybe one will have something useful in it and maybe he can get Leo one too, 'Leo looks a little off, I wonder if something happen, I hope it's not my fault,' Donnie thought to himself.

"How can you not be hungry, I cannot think of any reason to not eat lunch!" Kasey said shocked, "I am always hungry!"

Donnie stared at the skinny, pale girl beside him in wonder, 'maybe she's like Mikey, eats everything and never gains a pound?'

"Well Mr. I Am Not Hungry I am going to head to lunch with the other, the library is right here," Kasey said pointing to the door they were walking by.

"Thanks see you later," Donnie waved goodbye then walked into the library.

_Donnie's P.O.V_

I guess I will look at the science books and see if they have any useful books to assist our 'problem'. Let's see

Trash

Useless

Read it

Read it

Read it

Newbie book

Trash

Read it

Useless

Geez there's nothing in this library! What do they even teach here!? Well this is a waste of time, maybe I should eat lunch.

Wait!

Is that a vampire book -_-

What is this world coming too?

"Woohoo! You go man," I heard a boy yelled in the back of the library.

'What was that,' I turned around to see a group of boys gathered around one of the computers in the back of the library 'great',

'Wait is that…' I looked closer at the boys, 'Oh crap' I ducked behind the bookshelf.

'Why is Joe and them in here, can they even read?' I peeked up behind the shelf, 'well Leo said not to fight or cause trouble and I have done enough of that, so I better get out of here.

I got on all fours and started to crawl back to the swinging library doors.

"Ahh!" I fell back on my behind when a tall blonde boy with a pop tart in his mouth popped up in front of me, 'maybe his not one of those jerks.'

The boy got a cocky smile and picked me up by the shoulders, 'never mind.'

"Hey guys look what I found, a geek in the library," The boy called over his friends over and they all had the same cocky smile, 'oh wonderful.'

"Isn't this the guy who pushed you down in the hallway, Jacob?" The blonde boy looked over to the boy from, what do you know, the hallway.

"Sure is Duke," Jacob said walking up to me and the lug, 'Duke, why are bullies always named Duke?'

"Hold his arms," The blonde boy, Duke, obeyed and turned me around to face Jacob and the others and held my arms back.

'Wait their going to beat me up in the library!? Where are the teachers!?' Before I could say anything I felt a hard blow to my ribs, 'Ow that's going to leave a bruise.'

Jacob pulled his arm back to hit me again, then the library door swung open and a old lady with brownish/gray hair walked in.

Duke pulled me to the ground and all the other boys ducked behind the bookshelf we were by.

"Today's your lucky day," Jacob hissed then started to crawl back to the computer area of the library.

I sat in shock at what just happened IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIBRARY.

I sat up in a better position and looked under my shirt; a bruise was starting to form on the side of my stomach.

Just great I am getting beat up and am not allowed to defend myself. I guess this is just karma for doing this to my brother.

I got up and started to walk back to the lunchroom, 'I just have to hurry up and fix this.'

"Casey!" Raph man hugged his friend.

"Casey! Where are my video games?!" Mikey jumped up on the older man as well.

"Hey guys," The black haired man smiled, "yeah,yeah get off me."

"Where are my babies," Mikey grabbed Casey by the collar of his red tank top.

"Woah, dude calm down there on the coach," Casey said putting his hands up in surrender and April giggled beside him.

"Hey Donnie we put your equipment in the barn," April told her geeky friend.

Donnie looked at her worried, "No he didn't break anything," April reassured and Donnie got a look of relief and put his coat back on before leaving the house.

"April, do you know where Splinter is?" Leo asked worried.

"Yeah he went outside to train," April replied calming Leo.

"Oh good," Leo smiled and put his coat back on and left the house.

April walked into the living room and found Mikey playing his video games and Casey helping Raph drag his punching bag upstairs.

"Lift it up higher moron!" Raph yelled down to Casey.

"Then go the right way, Dum nuts!" Casey yelled back, "what do you even have in this thing!?"

April stared then walked back into the kitchen to fix lunch.

"How long has Donnie been out there?" Leo asked putting on his night shirt.

"Like all day," Mikey said playing his game on the TV April and Casey brought up to the boys room so they could watch a movie with Splinter.

"As long as his working on a cure I don't care how long his out there," Raph said take another swing at his newly put up punching bag.

"He will be find, anyway todays Friday so no school tomorrow!" Mikey said happily.

An hour later April came in to say goodnight and told them to go to bed too, even Leo was already in bed.

"B but its only 10o'clock," Mikey wined.

"Well if you want to go the John's Pancake House tomorrow morning you better go to bed now," April said then closed the door and headed to bed.

Mikey stared at the door for a minute, "Okay, night Raph." Mikey jumped in bed a curled up in his blankets fully dress.

Raph chucked a little then took off his shirt and put on sweat pants then crawled into bed.

**Not the best chapter I suppose but not too bad. Anyways I just got some inspiration…I think so I will try to update in the near future. IDEAS ARE WELCOME! **


	15. Bad Day

**You Look Normal**

By: Shadowcat2428

**Okay, last day of Spring Break and I found sometime to update, yah! It was also my birthday March 12****th**** and I was going to update but I was soooo busy, Thanks for hanging in and Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 15**

"Pancakes, Pancakes! Nom Nom Nom!" Mikey sung happily jumping down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yes, you like pancakes we got it!" Raph yelled look annoyed stomping down stairs after Mikey.

Leo followed looking amused silently following Raph.

"When are we leaving? Are we leaving now?!" Mikey said excitedly, "This is the first restaurant we've ever been to!"

"Okay, okay calm down," Casey complained covering his ears.

"We'll leave once everyone is ready," April assured looking around for her coat.

"I am ready, Leo is ready, Raph is ready…I think?" Smack "Okay Raph IS ready, Casey is ready, your ready, and… where is Donnie!?" Mikey looked around franticly.

"His outside in the barn," Leo reminded Mikey.

"He didn't come in?" April asked finally finding where Mikey put her coat.

"Apparently," Raph mumbled.

"I will go get him!" Mikey said running outside to the barn.

"Donnnnnie," Mikey peeking into the barn, "You in here?"

"Yeah I am over here," Donnie replied raising his hand.

"We're going out to eat come on!" Mikey said excited pulling on Donnie's arm.

"Go ahead I will stay here," Donnie replied then yawned.

"No you need to come with us; this will be the first restaurant we have ever been too!" Mikey begged.

"I need to finish working on this I haven't got anywhere with this cure," Donnie replied shooing Mikey off.

"Well you need to eat then you can start again with a fresh head," Mikey suggested.

'That actually made since, but I need you finish this, 'Donnie told himself.

"Pleasssssse," Mikey's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Donnie got up and stretched, "let me change real fast," Donnie said heading into the house.

"Woohoo!" Mikey said following him.

_**Donnie's P.O.V At John's Pancake House**_

At the Pancake House Casey and April sat at a different table while we sat in a booth.

Me and Mikey sat across from Leo and Raph, Me and Raph on the outside.

A young girl came and took our orders.

Mikey order about the whole menu and hot chocolate.

Leo order four half's of toast, some scrambled eggs, and orange juice.

Raph order scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage, with milk.

I ordered two pancakes with bacon and hot coffee, but the girl said I was too young and gave me hot chocolate.

Of course the guys laughed at that, Raph really enjoyed it.

Our food came and Mikey was already half way done eating it! I have to study his eating one day.

Leo calmly ate his food turning a little green again watching Mikey.

Raph poked at his, guess he doesn't trust food made by other people, and then started munching on his bacon.

I, now concerned about my food did the same.

"You look like shell," Raph chuckled at me.

'Great' "I was up all night," I mumbled.

"Doing what playing with more things you shouldn't be messing with," Raph looked smug.

'How dare he say that! I was up all night working on the cure his killing me over for'.

"No working on a cure," I growled.

"That we would not need if you didn't mess up," Raph's smug look gone replaced with anger he has been waiting to let out at me, and I just gave him a reason, shell.

'I don't believe him what else does he want from me and it is his fault too!' I knew he was baiting me but I didn't care lack of sleep was getting to me.

"You're the one who knocked me down!" Why am I yelling I deserve this, right?

Leo and Mikey's eye are on use now and so it some of the other people at the restaurant.

I think I hit a nerve because Raph looks pissed.

"Don't blame me!" Raph stood up a hit the table with both hands.

"Why that's what you have been doing to me!" Well that because I deserve it.

At that point everything stopped and I felt a hard force hit my cheek and I fell to the ground.

'He, he hit me, my older brother hit me, the person I trusted just hit me,' I sat in shock looking up at Raph.

Leo is yelling at Raph a trying to get to me but Raph is in the way.

Mikey is staring in stock and I think fear.

Raph is shocked to and not moving, just staring back at me.

I think I am scared because when Raph takes a step closer to me I pull myself backwards.

Everyone is staring, so many human looking at me, I didn't realize so many people were here.

So I run, away from the Pancake house from April and Casey, and from my brothers and from Raph.

I am not sure where to go and I can't really see because I think I am crying I hope not though I am weak enough as it is.

'What happen, what have I done, how did my mess up change everything so fast.'

'Never would I have thought Raph would hit ME!'

'He tried to hit Leo before and Mikey, but never me I thought we were close, I thought I was the one my brothers came to when they needed help or to calm down, and that defiantly applied to Raph.'

'But I ruined everything with my stupid test and inventions, why do I have to be so curious, why can't I just be a good ninja like Leo, a fighter like Raph, or as fast as Mikey.'

I slow down and take a deep breath; I go into an ally because I am pretty sure I am crying now.

I sit down, man when did I get so depressed?

Gosh this is not me, I need to suck it up and fix this, I a frickin sakes I shouldn't be crying in an ally.

Human hormones must be taking effect of my mind, that's not good.

As turtles we only act like this at breeding season, which as always the worst week to month every!

I start laughing; people must think I am weird sitting in an ally laughing.

Something jumps over the roof and I hold my breath, is that my brothers?

More shadows, Oh No!

"Foot ninja's," I whisper and hide myself deeper in the shadows.

'How did they find us? Do they know what we look like now! Do they even know we are humans! Do they know where the farm house is! Is Master Splinter ok!?'

A ninja looks down at me and I pretend I don't see it and dig myself deeper into the shadows of the ally wall.

It leaves and I stand up and run out of the ally and make my way to the farm house.

I need to check on Splinter, I don't remember where the Pancake house is and I ran farther then I thought from it.

I go thought the woods, the foot might be watching the road and I don't have enough information to do anything right now without caution.

As I am walking the farm house my eyes tear up again, it's been a hard week and my body and mind can't take this, stupid hormones.

I am so tried but I am getting close to the house I wish that girl would have given me some coffee, I didn't sleep at all last night.

I stop, there is a weird noise.

'Please don't be the Foot, please don't be the Foot,' I begged whoever was listening.

Then I spotted a bunch of boys walking through the woods spray painting trees and popping fire crackers.

'Shit I rather it be Foot ninja's,' I thought at least I can fight back then.

'I should run,' I turned and started running.

"Hey you!" I heard someone yell behind me.

"Shit," I said out loud and ran faster.

I heard some whispering and laughs then footsteps following me.

"Come on nerd!"

"We just want to play."

They were getting closer, and I was slowing down, why did I stay up last night!

I then was tackled to the ground, ow.

"Well this is a wonderful surprise," Jacob had a smug smile, "not we can finish what we started in the library."

"About that, why would you bet someone up in a library I mean come on," I felt a little badass even though I was tackled to the ground seconds ago and was crying in an ally.

"Hmm you look like crap," Jacob didn't answer my question.

"I've heard that already," I am going to get my ass kicked if I don't shut up.

Duke once again picked me up and held me.

"Ooo that's a nasty bruise, who was beating up my nerd?" Jacob said holding my chin looking at Raph's bruise.

"When did I become yours?" I scoffed.

That earned me a punch to my ribs exactly on my ribs where he hit last time.

I lost my breath and choked gasping for air.

"Oh I am sorry did that hurt?" Jacob asked smugly.

"Uh yeah!" I yelled back, if he was going to beat me up he can at least be quiet.

This time he grabbed a handful of my light brown hair and Duke let go of my arms.

"I have the feeling your making fun of me," Jacob said harshly.

"How could I not," Man I need to shut up.

Jacob took my hair and hit the side of my head into a tree. My legs when out and I feel to the forest ground. Damn that hurt.

Jacob started kicking me in the stomach and I heard someone coming up behind him, probably Duke.

"What the shell!"

Leo? Well that's unexpected. I must be closer to the house then I thought.

Leo stood emotionless but I could he was pissed. I wonder if his mad at me for running off?

"Sup Leo," Jacob said casually, "want to join?"

Leo grabbed Jacob's shirt and pulled him closer to him.

"What do you think," Leo said deeply then punched Jacob in the jaw sending him to the ground.

"Whoa dude what's your problem," Jacob said standing back up.

Leo looked down at me and I broke eye contact immediately. This is awkward.

"My problem? Your beating up my little brother!" Leo moved in front of me.

"He asked for it, he pushed me down in the hallway!" Jacob and Duke went to tackle Leo which Leo easily dodged.

'Where did everyone else go?'

Two other guys grabbed me.

"Oh there you are, I was worried," I said sarcastically and they gave me weird looks. That's it I easily broke out of their grip and knocked then down with a swift kick. They looked shocked and ran off.

Crap hope that wasn't a mistake.

Leo looked back over to me still fighting with Duke and Jacob. I joined him; Leo did a good job at not going ninja even though he had to stop himself a few times. Soon everyone ran off but me and Leo.

"You okay Donnie?" Leo asked calmly but his eyes told me he was worried as shell.

"Yeah nothing to bad," I mumbled letting him check over me.

"Is this what you meant when you thought people were giving you weird looks?" Leo asked, already finding always to blame himself.

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah kind of," Leo looked mad, probably at himself.

"I am sorry," Leo told me.

"No it's my fault I should have done something after what happen in the library," Crap that slipped.

"What happen in the library," Leo demanded, worried.

I sighed and lifted up my shirt to show a large bruise on my ribs.

Leo looked anger, "why didn't you tell me?" Leo demanded.

"Well it was kind of my fault-"

"How on earth is that your fault!" Leo asked pointed at my bruise.

"Well I, I went to the library a, an," Shell I don't remember why it's my fault, I just know it is.

"And?" Leo wanted me to finish.

"I should have left faster?" I shrugged, no that wasn't why I remember why now.

"Don't lie," Leo told me. I don't think I knew why when it happened either.

"I wanted them too," Donnie replied softly. I guess I didn't do anything because I wanted them to.

"You what! Why?!" Leo looked shocked.

"I deserved it!" I don't know why I started yelling but I was angry.

"Why would you deserve it!? Leo asked shocked.

"Be because I messed up, bigtime!" I replied, I think I am crying again.

Leo eyes soften, and I think he understands, "Donnie I… why would you restored to this?"

"Because it was the only thing that… I … I didn't know what to do, I don't think I even knew I was doing it," I sighed, man I am screwed up.

"You could have talked to us?" Leo reminded.

"But would you even want to, I know you were having trouble with your weapons and Mikey with his skateboard, Raph just hates me, I messed up your lives why would you help me?" I looked down, "I even messed up Splinters life by taking his sons away and Aprils by bugging her to do this."

"First of all Raph and us don't hate you-"

"But-"

"Yeah I know he is just emotion and he feels bad about what happened this morning, this is just a really big change and really different from what we are used to," Leo said and I looked down guilty.

"Me and Mikey can adjust to everything it's not that be a deal, Splinter would never hate you, you forget you're his son too and April volunteered," Leo reminded me and smiled.

I returned the smile; I don't know why I was so down about this I forgot about my family personalities.

Leo looked at me again, "I am crying again aren't I?" I asked my oldest brother with a laugh.

"Yep," he replied.

"It's the human hormones, it's like breeding season but every day," I assured.

"Oh is that why," Leo asked curiously and relived.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. That's weird.

"Um well I was practicing and I messed up and stared um…crying," Leo said quietly and embarrassed.

My eyes wided with shock as what Leo said sunk in, "Are you serious?"

Leo nodded and I started to laugh.

"Don't tell anyone," Leo scolded me and I smiled and nodded, "good lets head home."

I agreed and started to walk beside Leo.

"Wait!"

"What?" Leo stopped.

"I saw the Foot today!" I remembered earlier today.

"What!?" Leo serious face returned again.

"Today when I was in an ally, long story, I saw the Foot on the roof," I told Leo.

"Did they see you," Leo asked worried.

"I think one did, but I don't think it knew who I was," I told Leo.

"I will call April and Raph to come back, we need to tell Splinter," Leo said and pulled out his phone.

"Where are Raph and April in town looking for you, come on lets go," Leo said and started to run back to the farm.

I followed Leo back to the house.

**This is probably the worst day Donnie has ever had, agreed lol. I was just added fan ideas into the story which when along pretty well if I do say so myself****. Anyway hope you enjoyed, please review! **


	16. New Developments

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Hey guys schools almost over woohoo so chapter should be come sooner than usually but made not because you know it is summer!**

**Special Thanks to: Sika, E-Scope5426, Auzuril, Skipper917, I Love Kittens too, , Glob, AMMO121, PeteyDee, thecartoongirl22, Ariddle-Ascare, Raphael's Sis1, The Magnetic Witch, Anime-Cuteness, PrincessAurora1000, for the 48 reviews I am so happy my first story is a success. I now have the courage to write even more stories, THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 16**

"Master Splinter!" Leo yelled running into the farm house.

"Leo?" Mikey said peeking into the kitchen.

"Leonardo," Splinter said coming out of his room, "did you find your brother?"

"Yes master, but I need to talk to you," Leo rushed over and informed Splinter of the new situation.

Mikey curiously walked over to the front door and looked out on the porch.

"Donnie!" Mikey said excitedly seeing his brother and rushed over and took him up in a hug.

"Ow ow Mikey, yes nice to see you to," Donnie gently returned the hug then push Mikey off him.

"Woah Don, what happen to you?" Mikey said wide eyed at his brother.

"Uh, long story," Donnie gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, well what was Leo talking about?" Mikey didn't want to pry he knew Donnie enough not to.

"The Foot is here," Donnie reply worried.

"Are you serious?" Mikey freaked out, "what are we going to do!?"

"Leo is talking about it to Splinter, he will have a plan, mean while I need to work on a cure," Donnie said.

"Do you want me to help?" Mikey asked and Donnie sent him a playful glare, "riiiiight, got yah."

Don smiled and started to walk to the barn.

"Uh Donnie," Mikey stopped him.

"Yeah Mike," Donnie turned around to him.

Mikey ran up and took him into another hug this time avoiding Donnie's injured side, "I am sorry!" Mikey's eyes started to tear up.

"Hey Hey Mikey it is okay, really," Donnie soothed.

"No it is not, you were sad and and we didn't even notice! I did even noticed, I am a horrible little brother!" Mikey replied into Donnie's dirty shirt.

"No! Mikey you're not a bad little brother, I am and a bad big brother, I shouldn't have done something's, I messed up, not you," Donnie replied to his brother rubbing his soft blonde hair.

"What! How could you think that! You're a great brother," Mikey said shocked.

"B-but I turned us human? And made you go to school? I ruined your life!" Donnie replied.

"Yeah this is the best experience, EVER!" Mikey smiled with joy.

"Y-you like being human," Donnie asked, he could have sworn Mikey was mad.

"Duh, and I know you'll come up with a cure, so it is no big deal dude," Mikey smiled tear clear from his eyes and instead in Donnie's, again.

"I don't know if I can Mikey," Donnie frowned.

"Of course you can dude, you always figure things out in the end don't worry," Mikey said smiling with no doubt in his mind.

Donnie smiled bright and nodded, "Well I guess I better get started."

"Yeah and I will make some lunch and even bring you out a plate," Mikey nodded happily.

"Nah I will come inside to eat it is kind of cold anyways," Donnie reply with a shiver.

"Woohoo," Mikey cheered and ran back to the kitchen.

Donnie rolled his eyes and walk to the barn. He grabbed a first aid kit and did a quick patch up before getting back to work.

"So what should we do master?" Leo asked already planning for any responds his master would give.

"We need to lie low my son, they are skilled enough not to be seen, they must have plan for one of you to see them so they can pull you out of hiding," Splinter said sitting in front of his son.

"So we will remain in school," Leo asked.

"Yes, taking you out now may alert the Foot, they may be looking for sudden changes in the town," Splinter reminded standing up.

"Yes sensei," Leo said standing up as well.

"Now about your brother, Donatello?" Splinter asked concerned, he already a feeling something was going on but trusted his sons would take care of it.

"His has been blaming this whole situation on himself pretty harshly," Leo explained causing Splinter to raise his eye brow.

"His has been being bullied in school and hasn't told anyone because he thinks he deserves it," Leo shuddered at the thought of his little brother being hurt.

Splinter raised ears in shock.

"I talked to him, he should be a little more relaxed now, his said it was hormones," Leo continued.

"This is very… concerning," Splinter replied, even with Raph he never had to do with self-harm.

"I will keep a closer eye on him for now on," Leo assured.

"As will I Leonardo," Splinter nodded, "where is your brother now?"

"He was on the front porch but he probably went to the barn," Leo told his father.

"And Raphael, has he returned with Miss O'Neal," Splinter asked.

"Not sense I last checked," Leo answered.

"And Mr. Jones,"

"His said he was on his way back from the woods."

"I see, thank you for coming to me, you may go," Splinter nodded.

Leo nodded back and left his father's room.

"Hey Leo, do you like mac and cheese," Mikey asked steering a pot full of, he assumed, macaroni and cheese.

"Um sure," Leo said putting some tea on the oven and waited for Raph to get back.

**I don't know about this chapter just trying to get along right now, hopefully you still enjoyed it I don't think I got Splinter or Mikey down very good, tell me how I did! **

**I have also noticed one of my favorite movies, **_**Arthur and the Indivisibles, **_**was on Fanfiction. Sadly it only has 9 stories! So if anyone cares spread the news and let's get some more stories on there! Betameche Love! **


	17. Healing Wounds

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 17**

I sat in the barn working mechaninly on a cure caught up in my thoughts. I am not sure I can face Raph when he came back, would Raph even care. No, I couldn't think like that anymore. Of course Raph would care, I am his little brother. Then again things have not been normal, I mean Raph hit me!

I heard a car engine coming down the drive way.

I began to panic, what do I do!

Something touched my leg.

"Ah!" That was the girlish scream ever!

"Kluck!" my yelled and the orange tom stared at me.

I put my face in my hands, I need to calm down.

"Donnie?"

I peeked through my hands to see Kluck run out past Raph, his black Rolling Stones shirt and gray pants stood out against the white snow.

My face heated up, did Raph see that?

"H Hey," I choked on my words, well word.

"Wha What happen to ya," I could see anger deep in Raph's dark eyes as he stared at my bandaged head and some dry blood on my cheek circling around my bruised cheek.

"Did I do that," Raph asked in realization and fear.

"N NO!" I put my hands up to stop him from worrying, "I just ran into some trouble," I mumbled.

Anger not light up his eyes, "Who hurt you!"

I don't know what came over me, I just got so angry, I have had worst wounds before but Raph hurt me more than anyone ever did.

"You did Raph! You hurt me! More than the Foot more than Jacob! So don't act like you care!" I was standing up now pointing accusingly at Raph, who look completely shocked and I think stumbled back a bit.

"I," Raph looked shocked and guilty, which was understandable my brothers always looked scared or shocked when I was angry, they said my tempter was even worse than Raphs when I got angry which was only once in a blue moon.

"M'sorry," Raph said and lowered his head in defeat.

I seriously didn't know what to do now, I didn't feel angry anymore, I felt relieved and sad.

"Y you c cant j just," I didn't want to be mad, but then again… suddenly my legs buckled and I was sobbing, AGAIN!

Raph ran over and kneeled beside me grabbing my shoulders, "come on Donnie just um," I knew Raph had no idea what to do so l started by laying my head on his shouldered.

Raph held me closer now and patted my head whisper 'Im sorry' in my ear.

"No M'sorry, my fault," I sobbed back.

"Its not your fault, I am sorry I blamed you I was ju just… scared, I thought we were going to split up, or get hurt, I felt like I could protect you guys, but I guess I split us up and hurt you myself," Raph said trying to explain, but he didn't need to I knew why, I just did realize it till now.

I pulled back and looked at him with red, tear filled eyes, "its okay," I said.

"No it's not okay, I am your older brother I am supposed to protect you and I was the one that hurt you, I hit you for Christ sake!" Raph eyes looked teared up, "I will never forgive myself," Raph whispered.

"You not mad anymore?" I asked, I had to make sure.

"I was never mad at you, just at myself; I shouldn't have taken it out on you. D do you forgive me?" He asked.

I nodded, I wasn't mad at him but it still hurt.

Raph stood up and held me close next to him, till I was back in my chair. Raph undid my head bandage and move my hair to see the wound Jacob gave me when I hit the tree.

"Jacob did this?" Raph asked trying to keep his voice calm.

Raph cleaned my wound and redressed like I taught him.

"What else?" Raph asked.

"Nothing," I lied I didn't want to let my guard down.

"Do not lie to me, Donnie where else?" Raph asked calmly.

Truthfully I was a little scared to have him mad at me, so I sighed I lifted my shirt up to show my bruised ribs.

"I am going to kill them," Raph mumbled rapping the bandaged around my midriff.

"I am fine," I said, "anyways Leo took care of it."

Raph looked down guilty and finished with the bandages.

"So um Splinter needs to talk to me, you shouldn't be alone out here with the Foot here," Raph stated.

"Why?" I asked a little insulted.

"Your injured, and been a danger magnet since we got here," Raph pointed out.

"I can handle it," I replied.

"Don't make me carry you," Raph threated.

"You wouldn't," I glared back.

"Okay you would," Donnie stated as Raph carried him back to the barn house.

"It was your choose," Raph said playfully as he knocked on the door.

Mikey open the porch door surprised, "Oh hey dinners done," he replied and walked back into the kitchen.

Raph slid through the door careful not to hit Donnie's head on the door frame.

"I'll be out in a second Mike," Raph said tossing Donnie onto the couch and heading to Splinters room.

Donnie sat up and pouted sticking his tough out at Raph's back before heading to the kitchen.

"Oh Donnie!" April jumped down the stairs and hugged him before he made it to the kitchen.

"I was so worried, don't you ever run off like that again," April scolded holding him by his shoulders.

Donnie blushed, "Sorry April I-."

April didn't let him finish, "We looked everywhere for you, you could have been kidnapped or-,"

Donnie cut in, "I been training to be a ninja for-."

"Look your hurt!" April said worried.

"I already took care of-," Donnie tried to reassure.

"I was so worried," April said and they both started at each other.

"Um you guys okay?" Leo asked from the stair case.

"Hush you," April said pointing to Leo who held his hands up in surrender. April turned back to Donnie, "after dinner you are spending the rest of the day in bed," April said.

"But-,"

"No buts, dinner then bed," April ordered then walked past him to go the kitchen.

Donnie glared at Leo who was smirking beside him.

"Shut up," Donnie blushed going into the kitchen.

"I didn't say anything," Leo said still in surrender following him.

**Hoped you guys liked that, finally there all back together! Rember to review and give me ideas!**


	18. Fair

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2424**

**Sorry for the late update I have no idea where my flash drive is so I found a way to do it with my phone. I also am running low on happiness since my summer has been ruined XP so I have been having a hard time writing, sorry **

**And so here is chapter 18**

**Chapter 18**

"We should do something fun today!" Mikey told his brothers still lazily laying in bed in his bright green sleep pants April bought at something called a yard sell, weirdly enough she didn't buy a yard?

"What did you have in mine," Leo raised and eye brow to his baby brother, he knew it was probably a bad idea asking since it would probably end up with them in weird costumes standing on the roof.

"Well Kasey was talking about a fall fair going on for the next two weeks, can we go there?" Mikey asked eagerly siting up.

"I don't know…" Leo really never liked the idea of going into public at any time, too many things could happen.

"Oh please, please, pleasssse Leo, I am begging you, we may never get to go to one again," Mikey begged with his big blue puppy dog eyes and he did have a point this way a once in a lifetime chance.

"Tell you what convince Donnie to come and we will go," Leo replied, this was a once in a lifetime chance, but he wasn't going to let Donnie miss out.

"Ya! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Mikey hugged his oldest brother and ran to find his brainy one.

Leo sighed and put the book he was going to read back up and add his blue converses to his gray V-neck shirt and dark blue jeans outfit, before going down stairs to round up Raph. Mikey's puppy dog eyes worked magic sometimes and if they worked on him, Donnie was going to melt.

"Oh Donnie!" Mikey cooed coming into the barn house.

Donnie raised a brow to his little brother who now had his gray HALO shirt and blue skinny jeans, the weather had warmed up a bit but he still wore his reversible jacket turn to its orange side.

"Yes Mikey?" Donnie asked confused, Mikey wouldn't be out here telling him to eat or sleep, he just came out here after a full night's sleep and breakfast. So what did he want?

"Were going to the fair!" Mikey expressed happy raising his hands. Mikey decided not to tell him he had a chose first.

"The fair? But I haven't got any work done today, you can go without me," Donnie replied and started setting up and new blood test for himself.

Mikey stared at his genius older brother, his black long sleeve ninja shirt sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and his dark blue jeans almost covered his white converses, this guy needed some serious fun.

"Come on Donnie you got to come with us!" Mikey argued.

"Sorry Mikey I have to…" Donnie continued his argument to deaf ears.

Mikey grinned to himself, let the convincing begin.

April, in her green jump suit, walked with Leo and Raph, who had on his red falling star shirt, black skinny jeans and his red and gray Vlahos. Raph had his dark red jacket carelessly over his shoulder just in case the weather changed for the worst.

Leo ask Splinter who gladly gave his permission to let them spend time together at the fair, happy his sons where together again, he even let Raph be ungrounded for the day.

April agreed to give them a ride to the fairgrounds since she and Casey, who was already there, where going to try and work on some of the rides there, hopefully none of them will turn into, giant killing machines this time.

"Where are Donnie and Mikey at?" April asked getting into the drives seat.

"They will be here in a second," Leo said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Sorry for the wait guys," Mikey said opening the vans side door, then flipping Donnie over his place on his shoulder into the seat next to Raph, "but Donnie finally agreed."

"By agreed he means tied up and carried away from his work," Donnie said angrily pulling at the ropes around his arms while Mikey closed the door and sat in the back.

Leo grinned and Raph laughed at the site, April giggled and started the car.

"Come on guys you can't be serious let me out, I have work to do," Donnie argued trying to wiggle out of the ropes.

"Hold up guys I will handle this," Mikey said before reaching into the back.

"Come on brainy act this is for your own good, you need a little break," Raph's eyes softened at Donnie, still full of guilt, Donnie really needed a pressure less day.

"Ah Ha!" Mikey cried successfully before slapping a piece of duct tape over Donnie's mouth.

"MMmmonn!" Donnie rolled his eyes but sat back and faced facts, he was going to the fair.

"Wow this place is huge!" Mikey said staring at the huge rides, food stands, games, and weirdly dressed people.

Leo smiled and undid the ropes on Donnie, while Raph tried to painlessly get the tape off.

"mmm" Donnie filched as the tape pulled little peach fuzzys on his face.

"Sorry," Raph grumbled and tried again with the same affected.

"Mmu Pmm!" Donnie muffled.

"What?" Raph asked.

"MMu PMM!" Donnie muffled again.

"Pull!" Raph said with understanding.

"Mmess," Donnie agreed.

"You sure about this," Raph asked and Leo stopped messing with the ropes to watch curiously.

_RIP!_

"Ahhhh Ouch! MMMMM" Donnie yelled loudly and Leo finally cut the ropes so he could hold his mouth in pain, "I hate duct tape!"

"Well if you guys are done messing around here is twenty dollars," April said handing each of them a twenty dollar bill, "Me and Casey will be working till six and if you guy are not really we can just hang out at the fair till you are."

April said then turned to leave.

"April!" Leo said then held up the money, "You sure?"

April laughed for a second, "Relax Leo me and Casey are making at least four hundred each for this."

"Okay but-"Leo started

"Just go have fun guys, after all you guys do, you deserve it," April replied with a wave before going into an employs only door.

Leo huffed putting the money into his left pocket, "Okay guys stick together while we are here and tell me if you see anything stranger that the usual," Leo walked in and looked around carefully before continuing.

Raph and Donnie walk passed a gazed eyed Mikey, Donnie punching him in his arm with a you-know-what-you-did look before dragging him along.

Mikey studied the people at the fair with new found and old excitement before realizing they all had tickets.

"Hey guys I think we need tickets to ride the rides," Mikey said walking next to Leo.

"His right," Leo said looking around for a second.

"Look!" Donnie said pointing at a faraway sign in the air, "a ticket booth."

"Its sooo far away," Mikey groan pitifully.

"Then we better get going," Raph said walking by Mikey hitting him in the back of the head.

"We have been here for like an hour now I think we are getting farther from the booth," Mikey complain behind the group.

"Seriously Leo this is stupid, we are never going to make it," Raph said crossing his arms.

"We just need to get higher up," Leo smirked and pulled out his head band and tied it around his eye, then zipped up his jacket and pulling his hood up.

"I like where this is going," Raph grinned back and did the same as the others.

Leo jumped on one of the stands to test it then waved for his brothers to follow.

"This is way better!" Mikey grinned happily and Donnie nodded eagerly.

"Almost there," Leo said jumping on to a blue strip tent then the next.

His brothers followed till Mikey fell through the roof of the tent.

"Oops," Mikey said with a weary smile at the crowd of panicked people in the neck less tent.

"Hey knuckle head, up here," Raph said from above.

Mikey looked up to see Raph's and Donnie's extended hands.

Mikey quickly grabbed their hands when the crowded started coming out of shock and the store, tent?, keeper started cursing and was pulled up.

"Hey you, Freeze!" a cop yelled pushing thought the crowd.

"Let's get out of here," Donnie said before dragging Mikey behind him.

"Split and meet at that locker area," Leo said nodding to a family locker room to keep the valuables safe while they enjoy the fair.

The group nodded a split into different dictions then turned into shadows.

Leo was the first to appear in the small room with tiny lockers that lined the walls.

'People actually pay to put stuff in here? I don't even think my book bag would fit in one of these?' Leo thought looking at tiny lockers distastefully.

"Wow people put stuff in here," Raph said from the shadow of two back-to-back tents.

"Apparently," Mikey said walking out from the left.

"They look bigger on the inside," Donnie said opening one without a lock.

"We should get one and put our bandanas and jackets in it," Leo said taking his bandana and jacket of before leaving the room to purchase one.

"Is that cake?" Mikey said looking into the locker Donnie opened.

Donnie looked into the locker again curious, "yeah I, I think it is."

"That's just weird," Mikey said and Donnie nodded before closing the locker.

Leo returned with a small key with the number 83.

"How much was the locker?" Raph asked Leo as his looked for there number.

"Five dollars," Leo said finally finding the locker and placing his bandana and jacket into in.

Raph shrugged before doing the same.

"Okay the ticket booth is just around the corner," Leo informed his brothers while Mikey and Donnie finish putting their stuff up.

"Let's hurry up I want to ride everything!" Mikey said excited.

After leaving the locker tent the brother follow Leo to the ticket booth to find a huge line.

"Come On!" Mikey whined crossing his arms and pouting.

"Hey look," Donnie said pointing to a sign

**Unlimited Pass**

**$20 Buy Two Get One Free!**

"That's prefect," Donnie smiled.

"We'll have fifteen dollars left for food and games," Leo said moving up a little in line.

"Hey Donnie I spy something peach," Mikey said look smug.

"Hmm," Donnie looked around then smiled, "is it Raph."

"Yep!"

After about thirty minute wait they were next in line.

"I spy with my little eye…" Mikey started.

"Is it Raph, Again!" Donnie asked why does he always play this game with Mikey, the answer is and will always be, Raph.

"No," Mikey said innocently.

"What, really?" Donnie asked wide eyed, okay maybe not always Raph.

"Yeah it's not Raph," Mikey replied to an excited Donnie.

"Sweet um okay," Donnie looked around before he realized he didn't know the hint, "hey Mikey what's the hint?"

"Sorry dude you didn't let me finish and forced me to give you a different hint," Mikey explain.

"The hint is 'It's not Raph'," Donnie asked annoyed.

"Yep," Mikey nodded.

Donnie sighed, "Is it Leo?"

"Dude can you read my mind!" Mikey said in shock.

"Sometime," Donnie mumbled.

"How can I help you today sir," A young red cheeked lady ask in a annoying happy voice that took Leo back.

"Can I have three unlimited passes," Leo asked placing $60 down on the desk.

"Sure thing here," she said and laid three passes down.

"Hey lady don't we get and free one," Raph asked annoy at being in line forever and being the center of Mikey's and Donnie's game.

"No that's if you buy two," She replied holding up two fingers.

"We did buy two," Raph said pointing to the passes.

"No you bought three, it doesn't count," She said smiling.

"You have got to be kidding me," Raph said gap mouth and angry.

"Okay can we only buy two then," Leo asked pushing Raph out of the way.

"Theres no refunds, sorry," She replied.

"Pleassse," Mikey said with earlier said puppy dog eyes.

The girl blushed before looking around, "Okay just this once," she whispered and handed $20 back to Leo who handed it to Donnie.

Raph grabbed the two paid for and the one now one free passes

Leo, Mikey and Raph wait for Donnie to pay for his own pass before leaving.

"Can you believe that!" Raph said angrily.

"The human world doesn't always make since," Leo said but has to agree with his hot headed brother.

"Let's forget about it and get on some rides!" Mikey said running to a random line and getting in it.

"What's this for," Donnie asked looking for a sign.

"The teacups," Leo said pointing to a sign above them.

"I am not ridding on a ride called teacups," Raph said trying to get out of line.

"Come on Raph you can pick the next ride," Mikey begged and Raph agreed.

There was a short wait in line, then the brothers decide to ride in cup five together.

"This is stupid," Raph mumbled, climbing into the cup and sat next to Donnie who was next to Leo.

"Come on Raphie it hasn't even started yet," Mikey said climbing in after him then shut the small door.

Everyone took their seats the guy came around to check on everyone then the ride started.

"What's this thing," Mikey said grabbing the wheel in the middle of the cup.

The ride picked up speed and Mikey turned the wheel and in turn spun their cup.

"What did you do!" Raph asked freaked out.

"I don't know!" Mikey grinned and continued turning the wheel faster.

"Ahhhh Stop!" Leo said trying to take the wheel from his younger brother.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled clutching a melt bar with one hand and his stomach with the other.

Mikey let go of the wheel but it continued to spin.

"I It wont stop!" Mikey said before screaming like a girl.

"Maybe it's a loose part!" Donnie said holding onto Leos arm for dear life.

The ride suddenly slowed down then stopped.

The brothers where frozen still seating in there cup, while little kids got out of there cups bored while the older ones and the adults looked at the brother like they were morons or psychos.

"Never speak of this again," Leo asked his brothers and they nodded eagerly before slowly leaving the ride.

"Well Raph it is your turn to pick," Donnie said still rubbing his stomach.

"Eh I don't know how about that," Raph said pointing to a huge roller coaster, "The Bobcat."

The line was surprisingly short.

"Hey what that," Mikey asked looking at a shorter line with teary kids in it putting on chicken hats.

"It's for people who chicken out and don't want to go on the coaster," A dark skinned boy with dread longs said in front of them.

"Well I guess we have to ride then," Raph said, "no backing out."

"Right on man, right on," The boy in front of them said bumming fist with Raph.

Mikey and Leo road in the very front of the coaster while Donnie and Raph sat a few seats back.

The ride start moving slowly around and corner then up a large hill.

"Well this is a little boring," Raph said relaxing in his set, not like he was going to complain after that crazy teacup ride.

"Not for long," Donnie said sinking a little in his seat.

"What do you mean," Raph asked feeling overprotective but still scooted closer when Donnie sank in his seat.

"Raph look right there," Donnie said point to the other side of the hill, "There is not chain that means where going straight down."

"Straight down," Raph said also sinking down a little.

Mikey started it hooting and hollering as soon as the ride left the little station.

"This is awesome!" Mikey yelled trying to stand up, while people looked at him weird and annoyed.

Leo moved uncomfortable, the ride was going prettying high up and even though he was over his fear of heights it was still pretty damn high.

"Dude sit down the ride hasn't even started yet," A brown haired boy yelled from the back.

Mikey looked confused but sat down all the way, "it hasn't?" Mikey asked and Leo shrugged.

A flash blurred the brother's vision and the ride fell straight down.

Everyone else yelled happily putting their hands up, while Raph and Donnie held onto each other tightly and screamed, jumping from a build was one thing being tied to a hunk of melt and falling is totally different.

No one's scream could match a very high pitch girly scream that was in a very pale looking Leo's ear.

"This was a horrible idea!" Mikey yelled terrified.

The ride twisted and turn then went upside down a few times before stopping.

A few people laughed and went their own ways other got back into the line.

The turtles jumped out of the ride and fasted walk away.

"I think…we should do it again," Leo said a little pale.

"What!" Donnie and Mikey said and Raph just breathed heavy.

"Splinter said we need to concur our fears so were going again," Leo replied determined to ride again.

"You're crazy," Mikey said pointing at him accusingly.

"I agree, I don't want to be afraid of a fair ride," Raph said angry.

"I really don't mind," Mikey said and Donnie nodded a little.

"To bad," Raph said pick Mikey up then looked at Donnie who hesitantly followed.

"This is the fourth time can we please go on a different ride I am bored and my throat hurts!" Mikey complain.

"Yeah I am starting to get bored to I barely screamed last time," Donnie agreed.

"Agreed," Leo said a little dizzy, "where to now?"

"How about that?" Donnie asked pointing to a weird square room that said madhouse with an okay line.

"As long as it doesn't go upside down," Mikey said holding his stomach and followed Leo to the madhouse.

When it was there turn the brothers sat beside each other in a row of seats with about ten other people. The man began to tell a story that Mikey really didn't listen to, he just wanted the ride to start.

The lights when out and the row started to move up, flashes of light struck the room, it started to feel like they were hanging upside down but he wasn't sure. It felt that they were being tossed around and peoples deep fears where flashing on the screen.

The room then felt like it was spinning and there were weird picture of spinning stuff around them.

Then it felt like they were swinging then the swing started going all the way around putting them upside down.

"That was crazy!" Mikey told his brother after the left the madhouse.

"Yeah hard to believe it was all an allusion!" Donnie grinned.

"Wait, it was only a allusion," Mikey said shocked.

"Yeah didn't you hear the guy at the beginning Chuckle head," Raph said ruffling his hair.

"The story was interesting to," Leo said smiling.

"There was a story!" Mikey replied.

"Were you listening at all!" Raph laughed.

"Well no," Mikey said innocently and they all laughed.

"Okay well I guess its Leos turn to pick a ride," Donnie said wiping his eyes.

"Okay well that looks interesting," Leo pointed to a ride that looks like a giant zipper.

"The zipper?" Raph said unsure, that last stupidly named ride way back enough.

The wait in line was pretty long but they made in to the front. The brother split into twos again, Donnie and Mikey, Leo and Raph.

Mikey and Donnie sat in a small melt box with their older brothers a cart away with an empty one between them.

The youngest were at the very top by the time the ride started and they started freaking out when the melt box started spinning around the spinning zipper.

Once again hugging each other and laughing the boys got off the ride.

They continued getting on and falling off terrifying rides and laughing at each other's face till around seven o'clock when they decide they can finally eat without throwing up.

"Wow this is great," Mikey laughed sitting down at a small round melt table with a funnel cake and a large corn dog.

"I agree this was really fun…in a gross kind of way," Donnie said grinned then think back to how many times they barfed then looked at his hot dog and grape slushy hesitantly before eating.

"Bet your glad we dragged you here now huh genius," Raph said nudging Donnie, who blushed and nodded, then took a bite of his corn dog.

"We better call April soon we are an hour behind," Leo said popping a french fry in his mouth then pulling out his shell cell.

Leo speed dialed April then heard a ringing behind him.

"April?" Leo asked turning around to April and Casey who was trying to get the jump on them, "I thought I felt some one watching us," Leo grinned slyly.

"Told you we couldn't do it babe," Casey said walking over to the small table.

"Don't call me babe," April said elbowing the taller man in the ribs before smiling to the boys, "are you guys ready to go?"

"Actually I wanted to beat the shell out of Casey in laser tag before we left," Raph said grinning smugly at his older friend.

"Yeah I like to see you try shell for brains," Casey replied pointed threating at his red haired friend.

"Okay so laser tag then home?" April asked a little tired; she had been working all day and putting up with Casey.

"Yeah that sounds great," Donnie said yawning.

All the rides, booths and game light up as the sun started going down.

"Wow, it's amazing," Mikey said gazing at the lights and colors.

"Beautiful," Leo said eyes shining with wonder.

"Almost like New York," Raph said fondly with a soft smile.

Donnie nodded with the same wonder as Leo and interest.

The group finished eating and followed the bright green bullet sign that read ultimate laser tag in shiny red letters.

The man informed the group that the next free-for- all was in twenty minutes and that they need to turn in 10 tickets for a game pass or ten dollars. Then enter the pass into one of the computers to get your player information filled out and gamer code names.

"What's your gamer name going to be Raph," Mikey asked excitedly typing in his information on the console next to him.

"I don't know," Raph mumbled trying to find the 'N' button on the console.

"Mines vigilantly," Casey said grinning, "aren't you going to fill out your card babe?" Casey asked turning to April.

"Don't call me that and can you don't it I have to go to the bathroom really fast," April asked with a light blush.

"Sure thing, hurry back though its starting soon,"

**I will continue this chapter in chapter 19 but the game is going to be in some ones POV so I will do a vote on whose POV you want it to be in so please review you opinions, THANK YOU! **


	19. Winner

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 19**

**Thanks for the help Chuck!**

"ShadowLeader," The laser tag employee asked looking down at the list of gamer ID's.

Leo hesitantly raised his hand and the employee signaled for him to enter the room be hide him.

Leo walked in to the small smoke filled starting room and another employee showed him how to gear up.

"Sweet tag Leo," Mikey cheered from there group of 30.

"Princess27," The young employ continued to call out other gamer names.

"TurtleTitian," Mikey walked up after finally hearing his name and pumped his fist, cheering, "Go Turtle Titian!"

"Vigilantly," Casey also entered the gear room.

"Babe," April growled annoyed at the gamer tag Casey gave her and followed the others into the gear room.

"RedNinja," Raph shrugged and followed his brothers and friends into the gear room.

"Donatello," Donnie came in last.

"Donnie you're supposed to pick a cool tag name," Mikey complained crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"I didn't know what to pick so I just used my name," Donnie said shrugging while struggling to strapping on his crest plate on.

"I thought we had too, damn, now I am stuck with a stupid name," Raph said annoyed with his straps.

"I like your name Raphie," Mikey beamed at Raph, "but it's not as cool as THE TURTLE TITAN!"

"Since we haven't been training a lot lately this is going to be counted as stealth training, that means no outs" Leo said walking up to his brothers fully geared.

The three youngest gave annoyed faces.

"Winner gets out of chores for a week," Leo added.

"Yes!" Mikey yelled happily.

"Sweet," Raph agreed buckling the last strap.

"I can live with that," Donnie nodded.

"Then were agreed," Leo said walking away, "good luck," Leo said looking back and smirking.

**Donnie's POV (Winner from the tally!)**

**1**

**2**

**3**

_**RIINNGG!**_

After the starting bell went off we had only ten seconds till the guns activate and people can start shooting each other, so for the next five minutes I need a plan.

I ran with the crowed before slipping off to the side and I saw my brothers disappear.

1. 'Let's see, three stories'

2. 'Bottom has the most cover and shadows'

3. 'But the most people'

4. 'Mikey's here'

5. 'Second floor covers most the walls'

6. 'Must have secret cubbies'

7. 'Leo is probably there '

8. 'Third floor doesn't have to much cover but has a lot of strobe lights'

9. 'Easy to charge and intimidate people'

10. 'Raph, defiantly Raph'

_**Pew pew pew**_

'Times up, I will stay between floors one and two,' I nodded to myself before ducking into the small hallway I am in and poking my head out.

There were two, no three people down the wall lining.

I looked around the other corner.

Two people where shooting each other around a corner.

'I don't want to be trapped so I will take out the three along the side,' I agreed with myself.

I pushed myself against the wall and slid my way around the corner into a wider area.

I pushed myself into the outer corner of the hallway I was in and ducked down. The kid closest to me was lending up against the wall a crossed from the corner I was in and did not see me sneak passed him.

I angled my shot, which was pretty easy even though I do not really like guns, and lasered the kid.

The 13 year old jumped in shock when his chest piece started going off. He whipped his head around to see where the shot came from but could not see me. The kid bolted threw the hallway I just came from to find somewhere else to hide.

'One down,' I smiled to myself.

Deeper in to the square-ish room I was in there was a teenage girl kneeling in the corner against the room's wall, shooting at a boy a little bit younger than her around the corner a crossed from mine.

I angled my laser gun and shot her.

The brown hair boy she was fighting was shocked and I took a shot at him, setting his chest piece off too.

The two spilt, the girl running passed me and the small hallway to where the entrance was and the boy ran the opposite direction into a wider space.

The wide hallway area was clear so I continued to slide down the wall and dipped into another corner.

I was about to continue till I heard footsteps coming from the direction I just came.

'Must be that girl coming back,' I thought to myself.

I looked up when I heard someone running towers' me from the other side and someone else chasing them.

'Crap what do I do,' I asked myself leaning deeper into the corner.

The footsteps got louder from the left but the girl ran the other way on hearing the two boys running this way.

I kept trying to push myself deeper into the shadows hoping the wall would eat me, AND IT DID.

I let out a startled breath when I fell back into a small room.

'I love secret rooms,' I told myself happily sitting against the wall in the secret cubbie.

I heard the footsteps speed past me and peeked my head out of the cubbie.

To the left there was a large gap with a square post in the middle and on the other side was another hallway.

I heard some kids shooting at each other in that direction, they would be easy to take out.

I left the corner and ran to the square post and leaned against the wall closest to the hallway.

In front of me and past the hallway there was another gap that had two maybe 12 year old kids shooting at each other. One was hiding behind a wall that was connected the hallway I was going too and the other was hiding behind a small wall in a corner that acted like a shield.

I took three fast steps and made it into the hallway and blended into the shadows on the left side. The hallway had three other hallways connected to it with a square post the middle where they all connect.

One of the boys was in the hallway to my left. I slide down the wall I was on and turn into the corner to my left and saw the boy.

Before I could shoot the boy he took a step giving more risky and turned right out of the hallway.

I sighed and continued down the hall till I got to the end of the slender hallway. I peeked around the corner a saw the boy chickening out and scooting back down the wall toward me.

I looked around, no secret walls to save me this time. The boy was getting closer so I jumped up and place both my feet and hands on opposite sides of the wall to hold myself up and held the gun in a loop in my pocket.

The boy carefully looked into the hallway before entering and turning his head back to the other boy and continued shooting at him across the gap.

I smiled before reaching for my gun with my right hand and shooting the sandy blonde boy square in the back sending his alarm off and him looking around wildly be huffing and running to find a new target.

I dropped to the ground and went to the corner again; the other boy was still hiding behind the small wall probably wondering where the other boy went.

While he was not looking I rolled to the wall across from me where a shadow covered the area and began crawling to the small wall.

The wall had openings on both sides and the boy was hiding in the middle. I figured I would go to the left and get him before he looks up again.

I peeked around the small wall and saw the dark headed boy giggling before looking over the wall disappointed.

I smirked; right as the boy turned back I shot him. He looked at me in shock before looking down at the timer on his chest, that said he had five seconds to run before I could shoot him again, the stood up and ran.

I sat in the corner the wall made behind the small wall and planned what I would do next.

I was thinking before I noticed a dot of familiar blonde hair popping in and out of a dip in the ground pass the square post I hide behind before entering the hallway.

Kids surrounded the dip in the ground trying to get close only to get shot by Mikey and run back into hiding.

I watched gap mouthed, Mikey must have like 20 points and I only have what 5! I need to stop thinking and start shooting.

I nodded to myself and scaled the back down the wall passing by the hallway I just came out of down to the end of the wall.

I turned the corner and passed one of the hallways that was connected to that four way hallway. After that hallway there was a dip in the wall that made a corner where the sandy blonde kid from the hallway was hiding. I took him out and kept scaling the wall. I was about the past another hallway that was very short, but caught sight of a small blonde girl sitting against the wall with wide eyes and small honey freckles.

I entered the small hall and tapped her on the shoulder.

She whipped her head toward me her deep green eye staring at me in fear and gasped.

I put my hands up in surrender, "I promise not to shoot I come in peace," I said quickly and she giggled a little and I sat beside her against the wall.

Then the little girl huffed and looked down at the floor.

"Hey what's wrong," I asked the girl concerned.

"My brother is going to make fun of me cause I can't shoot anyone," She sighed after a while and played with the lase of her pink shoes.

I hummed for a while before I had a suggestion, "Hey how about I help you get a few points?"

"Really," she said happily gleaming at me.

I smiled warmly at her, "Sure why not," I stood up and looked down the hall I just came from before signaling her to come over.

There was a gap in-between this small hallway and another corner behind it.

I pointed out a boy barely visible in the shadows and the girl nodded before taking a couple shoots and missing each one. She sighed and shook her head. I grabbed my chin thinking before picking her up and putting her on my shoulders

I looked up at her and she smiled happily at me. I silently snuck up behind the boy before I signaled for the little girl to try again. She shoot him first try.

"Awww how do you do it Leo," Mikey asked his older brother looking at the score board.

Leo was at the top of the score with 46 points and 0 outs.

Raph was second with 42 points and 2 outs.

Mikey was fifth with 36 points and 5 outs.

Donnie was twenty-seventh with 8 points and 10 outs.

"Dud what the shell happened!?" Mikey asked in shock looking at Donnie.

"I uh got… preoccupied," Donnie said smiling at the board searching for a certain name.

Princess27 was thirteenth with 26 points and 3 outs.

"Well Donnie I hope you don't get 'preoccupied' tomorrow, when I take you out for extra stealth training," Leo said walking passed fight siblings to the exit.

"Right," Donnie said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh hurry up guy I am tired," April said grumbly signaling for them to leave.

"You should be after I kicked you butt in laser tag," Casey said cockily pumping his fist in the air.

"I will lock you outside Jones," April said walking to the exit.

"Not if I can get their first!" Casey said running to his truck and taking off.

"Floor it April!" Mikey said leaning into the front seat from the back.

"Yeah, no now sit back," April said flicking him on the nose and starting the car.


	20. Back to School

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 20**

**Happy Thanksgiving I know I did not post this on Thanksgiving but it still counts. I was reading through my story and I am so embarrassed by the mistakes that are STILL there even though I keep going through and rewriting it, so I am going to spend some time editing the chapters again. Wish me luck.**

"Get up, Get Up, GET UP," Raph yelled in Mikey's face while holding on to his sleep shirt collar and shaking him.

"Here let me try," Donnie said coming over already dressed in his gray long sleeve shirt that pulled fit neatly on this torso and dark black pants that hung off his thighs and Converses that were tied sloppily. Raph let go of Mikey's shirt, letting him fall back to his bed.

Donnie got right by Mikey's right ear, "FIRE!" nothing, "SHREDDER!" still nothing, "um PIZZA!"

Donnie stood back and rubbed his chin, "Hm that usually works."

"Your both doing it wrong," Leo said walking in dressed in his light blue T-shirt that outline his muscles perfectly and dark blue pants that fit tight around his waist and hung around his knees with neatly tied Converses.

"Well do show us how to do it properly Fearless," Raph said gesturing to Mikey who lay lifelessly in his bed.

"Easy," Leo said walking over to Mikey and dumping the cup of water he was holding on top of his youngest brother, who in return jumped up in panic and fell off the bed.

"WHAT, what happen?!" Mikey said panicky sitting back up then glaring at Leo who was still holding his cup upside down, "oh I see."

"Very nice Fearless," Raph said grinning and giving a small clap with Donnie grinning and nodding beside him.

"Hey what's the big idea," Mikey said standing up and huffing.

"You wouldn't get up again," Leo said exiting the room to put the water glass up.

"Oh shell really?!" Mikey said panicked looking at Raph who stood smirking in his misfit shirt that hugged around his arm and hung loosely around his midriff and his baggy gray jeans that hugged his rear and fell loosely down and Valdo's that were half way tied.

"Yep so you better get dressed sleeping beauty," Raph said before following Leo down stairs.

Mikey rushed to get dress and Donnie sat on his bed watching him run around.

"Where are my socks?!" Mikey said throwing everything out of his small sock drawer.

Donnie reached over in his own drawer and threw a pair of black socks at Mikey, "Here."

"Thanks you're a lifesaver bro," Mikey said before throwing them on and running into the bathroom to dry his now wet hair.

Donnie got up and walked down stairs where everyone else was talking.

"So do you mind picking us up after school on Wednesday, Case," Raph asked leaning back in his kitchen chair.

"Yeah sure dude I am not doing anything anyways," Casey said while eating his cereal while watching Leo struggle into his blue hoodie.

'Oh yeah I forgot Leo and Raph joined the football team, I hope Leo will be okay with those jerks he beat up,' Donnie thought to himself grabbing his bag off the couch and slinging it around his shoulder.

Mikey came running down the stairs, his hair frizzy from his morning wake up and poor blow-drying job. He had on his white long sleeve shirt that was wrinkled in a few spots and dark blue baggy pants that he was trying to button up and his Vans that had the laces tucked into them.

"Hey Don have you by chance, possibly seen by bag," Mikey said twiddling his thumbs in front of him.

Donnie smiled and rolled his eyes before point to Mikey orange bag that was thrown carelessly in the living room corner with Twinkie and Ding-dong wrapper thrown on it.

"Thanks Don!" Mikey said quickly hugging him and running to his bag.

"Time to go guys!" April yelled into the living room.

Donnie waited for Mikey before leaving and trying to catch up with Leo and Raph who already left.

Kasey sat in the hallway reading a _Hero_ a book about a gay super hero(**I Do Not Own) **while listening to the song "Discord" by Eurobeat Brony.

She was humming to her then felt a tapping on her head. She looked up to see Leo and his brothers behind him.

She took out her ear buds from under her curly honey hair and looked at them with bright green eyes that were not hid behind bright crimson rectangle glasses.

"Hey guys what's up," She asked standing up to face them looking I little down.

"We just got here, where is Hailey and them?" Mikey asked stepping in front of Leo.

"Oh I guess you did not hear yet, Hailey and Alec are dating now so naturally I can't find them friggin anywhere, Jazz is with Ashley like every morning, and Jordan is with that new guy Layne," Kasey replied with a frown.

"Wait Hailey and Alec are dating! I didn't see that coming," Mikey said in shock.

"Yeah I know," Kasey said frowning and crossing her arms.

"You okay," Donnie asked the shorter girl.

Kasey pulled and her "mad man with a box shirt" before answering, "Well when I heard they were dating this weekend I kind of freaked out on them, cause I may of have a tiny crush on Alec," Kasey said blushing deeply.

"Oh snap," Mikey said gap mouthed making the blonde giggle.

"Yeah, I feel really bad now, I mean Hailey is my best friend in the world and they only person who gets my obsession with shows and I just ruined it of a guy I fill is taking my place!"

Tears now beamed in her eyes and she held her head down.

"Hey come on now it will get better," Raph said patting her shoulder unsure, "I mean your best friends so she will forgive ya, right?"

"I don't know I was a real bitch, I didn't even know what I was doing! I just lost it," Kasey replied wiping her eyes madly to get rid of the tears.

"I know how you feel I have been a wreck lately to," Donnie said reassuring her.

"Yeah I guess this is how high school is supposed to be, sometimes I wish I could just leave and do my own thing like in cartoons," Kasey said looking up at the brothers who nodded, agreeing completely.

_**RING RING**_

"The day must go on!" Kasey announced in a heroic stance before turning to grab her science binder and run to her first hour, "I will meet you in class," she said waving to them.

"Dramaaaa," Mikey said walking past his brothers to go to his locker around the corner.

The day pasted slowly, Kasey and the brother ate lunch together while Hailey and everyone else awkwardly sat two tables down.

After lunch Raph and Leo changed and headed to the football field.

"Well this is going to be awkward," Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

"How so," Raph asked confused.

"Well seeing on how I beat up a bunch of the football players over the weekend, they might be a little angry," Leo said casually walking beside Raph who paled.

"You did what!" Raph said stopping.

Leo turned to face him, "Yeah, when I went looking for Donnie in the woods I found them roughing him up, so I handled it."

Raph's white face now turned red, "They Did What! Why didn't you tell us!"

"It didn't need to come up again, me and Donnie handled," Leo replied starting to walk again.

"I think I should know if someone it beating up my little brother!" Raph said running up to catch up with Leo again.

"I was just warning you and anyways Donnie probably didn't want anyone to know," Leo said entering the field house.

"You still should da told me," Raph mumbled following him in.

The door shut and all the players turn to glare at them.

"Your late," the Coach said facing them, probably knowing of his players beating since some still had bruises on their faces.

"No were not," Leo said looking down at the cheat watch April got him.

"10 Laps now!" Coach Sanders yelled at them and Raph and Leo walked out the field house to the field, all the players had satisfied smiles.

"You this is all your fault, you know that right," Raph said with an angry, manly pout running beside Leo.

"Oops," Leo said running ahead of Raph.

It was finally the last hour of the day and Mikey and Donnie were changing in the boy's locker. Leo told them they had to switch their fifth hour with their seventh hour so they could have football, which they reported was the worst class ever.

"O'Neal," the brothers turned to their coach as they exited the boys locker room, "where are you brothers?"

"They switched to football," Donnie answered, wondering why the teacher was not informed.

The coach grunted and Donnie could have sworn he saw anger spark in his eyes before he walked away.

The group of students did their work out before they split up into two teams; Donnie and Mikey were put on a team of strangers, while Kasey was on the other, to play basketball.

Donnie and Mikey were picked by the Coach to be starters.

The game felt never ending since they Coach never called for Donnie and Mikey to switch out with anyone. Mikey and Donnie also felt like they were being watched.

They would spot the Coach looking at them and writing stuff down in his note pad.

"Maybe he wants us on the basketball team," Mikey suggested to Donnie as they walked trying to find Raph and Leo so they could get on the bus.

"I don't know that guy kind of creeps me out," Donnie replied spotting Leo and Raph and walking over to them.

"Ready to go?" Leo asked seeing them coming.

"Totally, I can't wait to get home," Mikey said jumping up the buses steps.

Raph and Mikey and Donnie and Leo paired up for the bus ride home.

"Remember Donnie you got extra stealth training with me when we get home," Leo said sitting in the blue bus sitting at the very back.

Donnie sighed, 'I forgot about that.'

**Ah another chapter hits the dust. This was really just a normal day I hope it didn't bore you guys.**


	21. In the Shadows

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 21**

**Thank you for the reviews and help I will add your ideas in ASAP!**

"Man I don't even know what the point in outside readings is!" Mikey stressed walking down the driveway from the bus stop.

"We have been over this so many times MY brain is hurting," Donnie sighed going up the stairs to Casey's farm house.

"I am just saying-," Mikey started but stopped when he opened the front door and stared in shock.

"Um you okay Mikey," Leo asked with a hint of worry looking into the house along with Raph and Donnie.

April and Casey were standing in the kitchen lip locked not noticing the new presents at the door till Raph let out a small cough.

April and Casey jumped apart with their faces flooding with red.

"Oh, um is it three thirty already," April squeaked out staring at the floor.

"Um yeah," Donnie said, also blushing, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"How was school?" Casey asked looking away from the brothers.

"Good, good," Mikey said quickly setting his bag down by the front door.

"That's good," Casey replied playing with a tread on his red T-shirt.

"Soooo, where's Splinter," Leo asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! His outside… mediating," April responded grabbing the tea pot and pouring some into a small cup, "I think I will bring him some tea," April rushed to the door.

"Wait for me!" Casey called after her.

Raph coughed again, "Well that was awkward."

"Yeah, so April and Casey?" Mikey asked looking toward his brothers.

"About time," Leo said walking toward their bed room, "come on Donnie."

"Right," Donnie followed, still blushing from the encounter.

"Want to play some video games?" Mikey asked turning to Raph.

"Why, I will just beat you," Raph grinned.

"Will see about that," Mikey said eagerly running into the living room followed by Raph.

**Donnie's P.O.V **

I followed Leo deep into the woods, the kind of wood in scary movies where your most trusted companion usually turns around and kills you.

I felt shivers go down my spine.

Leo would never do that, but still, creeeeepy.

The place was dark, only a little light shown through the tree tops. The leaves and twigs covered the ground and crunched under the boots I wore with my tights and purple workout shirt and my bandana tied across my forehead. The air was heavy like the air in the sewers since the water vapor couldn't escape past the tree tops or stone tunnels.

All in all Leo picked the perfect place for stealth training.

"Okay," Leo said stopping and turning to me in a clearing, "I will stand here while you go into the tree tops a avoid detection."

"And what if you detected me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You dodge," Leo told me.

I titled my head, dodge what?

I was about to ask, but before I could Leo threw a small Frisbee at me and I quickly moved out of the way before it hit me. Then I noticed he had a hold bag full of them.

"Right dodge, got it," I said more sheepishly then I met to.

I slipped off my boots and stuffed my socks them before placing them behind a tree, then climbed said tree and sunk into the shadows.

Two hours pasted and I have managed to dodge all Frisbee's thrown at me when Leo's super hearing either caught sound of me struggling to get my hair untangled from a crazed branch or me slipping on some damp moss that found its on top of a tree branch.

I just found the prefect path to take to keep from Leo detection when I felt the air change.

I looked to Leo thinking maybe he was changing tactics but only saw him throw the bag of Frisbees behind a tree,then looking around worried.

Something was wrong.

I was about the run to Leo but before I could jump down a shadow emerged from the trees toward Leo.

Karai.

I glared then sunk back into the shadows, so they did find us.

"Leonardo," I watched as Karai greeted Leo.

"How did the Shredder find us," Leo demanded calmly.

"He has not, I have," Karai answered studying my eldest brother.

'Why hasn't she told Shredder? Karai always confused me.'

"How did the foot find out we were in Bridge Creek?" Leo replied tensing up.

"We were only following a lead," Karai answered matter-of-factly.

"Whose lead! How did you find us and why hasn't the Shedder attacked yet!" Leo demanded taking a step toward Karai.

"I am not in the position to tell, I am here to warn you, I do not want you to come to harm's way. You and your family are lucky the foot ninja that saw your brother in the alley reported to me and not my father or you would be dead, and do not worry I… disposed of him."

My eyes widened, 'shit they did see me, she found us because of me and th that guy died because of me.'

"I came to warn you that we are not the only ones following you Leonardo and that you are being watched, I am honor bound to my father and I will report you location when it is necessary," Karai walked slowly towards my brother and I got ready to tackle her but she only caressed his face softly, "be careful," she whispered in his ear only high enough for me to barley catch what said then she vanished with a smoke bomb.

"Karai," Leo looked around frantic, "Karai! Who's following us!"

I jumped down from the tree and caught my new balance before I fell forward.

"What are we going to do?" I asked looking toward my eldest brother worried.

"Tell Splinter for now," Leo said walking away.

**I know this was kind of short but it had a lot to take in so yeah. This story is getting plot worthy! Woohoo I believe I know where it's going now!**


	22. Boxes

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 20**

**I know, it's been forever! I really can't explain, I just died suddenly and couldn't write. I am really sorry and will do the best I can not to drop off the side of the planet again. I really started getting into Creepypasta and started role playing, which was actually really fun, and I think I am going to start writing some stories over them next. Ideas are welcome! And some ideas on what to do a Creepypasta fan fiction over would be awesome too!**

Donnie's P.O.V

Leo quickly went to the back, where April said Splinter was, so they could decide on what our next move is going to be. I watched him rush away while I carried everything back to the house, and told Raph and Mikey what was going on.

"H-hey guys!" I called dropping the bag off by the door and walking into the living room. Mikey was squirming on the floor as he moved with his character in the video game they were playing.

"Hold on Don! I got Raph around my finger!" Mikey cheered smiling widely.

Raph chuckled at the comment, "You're just where I want you," he said before pushing a few buttons and a toon played announcing Mikey's character died.

Mikey stared wide eyed at the screen with his jaw dropped, "B-but, I-I then y-you," he mumbled in shock.

Raph crossed his arms satisfied, before turning to me, "What were you sayin?"

I looked at Raph, and then to Mikey, "The foot knows where we're at," I said quietly. Raph looked at me wide eyed for a second before glaring lightly. Mikey came out of his shock from losing and looked to me quickly.

"How! We've always came here and they never found us," Mikey asked and he had a point, but this time was different. We had are names in the system and they could be tracked and Karai say they were following a lead, that means there not the only ones looking for us.

"Karai said they followed a lead, then they followed me here," I told them nervously, I didn't want them to be mad at me again.

Mikey looked at me softly, he always seemed to know what we were feeling, "You couldn't have known Donnie," he said gently and Raph nodded agreeing.

"The good news is, Karai hasn't told Shredder yet," I continued, feeling relieved they weren't mad, or at least not showing it.

"Who's the lead?" Raph asked gruffly crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch.

"She didn't say, just that they are watching us," I explained thinking back to everything Karai said and sighed, she didn't say anything to informative.

Raph opened his mouth to replied, but Leo came in and we all turned to him. Leo looked around and put together what we were talking about and sighed. "Donnie, I told you not to tell them till I was done talking to Splinter," he said turning to me, but didn't look mad.

I blushed and looked at him sheepishly, "Right, sorry," I said rubbing the side of my neck embarrassed.

"Its fine," he said and waved in off, "Anyway Splinter said tomorrow is our last day of school," Leo reported frowning a little.

"Why not today?" Raph grumbled obviously not wanting to go back, but it was a good question.

"Humans usually don't drop off the side of the planet," he told Raph matter-of-factly, "and we can't let April get in trouble for us disappearing, so we have to go another day for them to finalize it and everything."

"Are we going back to the city?" I asked, still concerned about staying in the sewers.

"Yeah, for now," Leo answered facing me, "Were going to stay at Aprils till we come up with something better."

I nodded wiping some stay pieces of hair from my face and putting them behind my ear.

Leo nodded, "Okay, I suggest we start packing," Leo stated and everyone groaned.

"B-but," Mikey complained, pouting and pointing to his game.

"No buts, let's get moving and make sure you lay your clothes out for tomorrow," Leo ordered turning the TV off and crossing his arms to make a point.

Mikey groaned and rolled onto his back, "This is stuuupid," he wined.

"Then you should be able to do it," Leo replied rolling his eyes at Mikey's childness.

I laughed a little before heading upstairs to start packing.

Normal P.O.V

The room was starting to look empty with everything being packed away again. Mikey lazily laid on his bed pulling out random clothes from his dresser and dropped them into a box sitting by his bed. He had a small pile of clothes laying on his bed that he wanted to wear tomorrow; his orange element T-shirt, his blue skinny jeans, a white pair of socks, and boxers.

Leo gazed over to him from his area and sighed, "Mikey, you're missing the box," he told him raising an eyebrow. Leo had two small neatly packed boxes sitting on his bed. He folded each carefully before putting pants and socks in one and shirt and boxers in the other. He had a small folded pile of clothes, he was going to wear tomorrow; his dark plaid button up shirt, one of his pairs of light slim pants, white socks and boxers.

"What?" Mikey lifted himself up and looked over the bed, "Aw man," he wined at the clothes piled beside his bed.

Donnie smiled lightly and put his box on the floor in front of his bed. He already finished packing his clothes since he wasn't as neat as Leo or as lazy as Mikey, "You're really just making this harder Mikey," he told him shaking his head lightly and smirking. Donnie grabbed his sloppily folded pile of clothes he set aside for tomorrow and put them on his dresser, by his bed. He decided to wear his long sleeve, glow in the dark cartoon ninja shirt, his dark blue pants, black socks and a pair of boxers, which were hid in the middle.

Mikey looked up at me and wined more, "Your doooone?" he complain slumping onto the bed, "You should help me," he wimpered and looked at me wide eyed.

Donnie laughed but shook his head, "Sorry, I still have to pack up my supplies in the barn," he reminded the blonde and grabbed an empty box before leaving the room.

Mikey turned to Raph, "Ra-."

"Nope," Raph replied cutting Mikey off, he had most of his clothes picked out; his dark blue straight jeans, gray socks. He decided he could just wear the same boxers, but couldn't decide if he wanted to wear his Rolling Stones shirt or his falling star shirt. He finally shrugged and tossed the Rolling Stone shirt into his pile and put the falling stars shirt into his box before closing it and pushing it off the side of is bed.

Mikey frown before pouting, "But yo-."

"Are going to bed?" Raph said cutting Mikey off again.

"No, I wasn't tr-," Mikey growled at being cut off again.

"I wasn't trying to finish what you said, I was telling you what I was doing," Raph said grinning a little, before pulling his blankets over his body.

"Oh come on Raphie, heeelp me," Mikey begged using Raph's nickname, but only got loud fake snorting from his older brother, "Aw whatever," Mikey pouted and started pick up the clothes.

Donnie's P.O.V

I sighed walking into the barn. This cure is going to take forever. I haven't even had a good amount of time to work on it to get anywhere.

I set the box down and carefully started filling it up with my equipment.

Maybe I could visit Leatherhead while were in the city, his always a good helping hand. I yawned lightly and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I closed the box and picked it up off the desk carefully, so I didn't break anything inside.

I entered the house quietly just in case they were sleeping and went upstairs to our room. I peeked in the room and saw Leo reading on his bed.

"Hey," I said softly coming in and shutting the door softly behind me.

"Hey, did you get everything?" he asked looking up from his book and tilting his head slightly.

"Yep, I am good to go," I replied holding up the box a little for him to see and he nodded before returning his attention to his book.

I walked over to my bed and slide the box under my bed so no one would trip over in or anything, then sat on the bed. I stretched a little before undoing my shoe laces and knocking my shoes off. My gaze landed on Mikey, while I was trying to remove my jack and I smile softly at him. Mikey was curled up in his clothes pile that he would probably never finish packing.

I sighed, walking over to his side of the bed and pulled back his covers, then gently picked him up off the floor bridal style. He mumbled some gibberish as I moved him and laid him in his bed. I made sure he was tucked in before sitting down on the floor and started folding his clothes pile.


	23. Known

**You Look Normal**

**By: Shadowcat2428**

**Chapter 21**

Mikey woke up with a loud yawn as he stretched out before realizing he was in his bed and not on the floor. He made and confused face but facepalming, damn! I never finished packing! The blonde quickly sat up and through his legs over the side of the bed before noticing the box and clothes were gone. Mikey tilted his head before seeing the box on the foot locker at the end of his bed with Donnie fancy writing spelling out Mikey on the side. A wide grin spread acrossed his face before looking at the others and realizing they were still sleeping, except Leo who was no where to be seen. The youngest looked to the clock before groaning and falling back on to the bed, it wasnt even time to get up yet! He closed his blue eyes again before slowly starting to doze off again.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Damn it! The blonde thought annoyed as he tiredly sat up again as the alarm went off.

The four walked into school before meeting up with Kasey, like normal. They spent the day normally till Mikey mentioned today was the last day they would be attending school at Bridge Creek.

"What!?" Kasey said as she looked at them with a disbelieving look, "You can't leave! You have only been here for a few days, thats not fair!" she said as she crossed her arms and gave them an annoyed look.

The boys looked at each other, unsure how to handle the situation.

"Well..its just that our mom doesn't feel comfortable letting us come to a public school," Leo lied as he gave her a sympathetic, feeling bad for leaving her and didn't realize that she would be upset.

Kasey looked down and crossed her arms before huffing, "Well...can I come visit you guys sometime? You live near by don't you?" she asked as she gave them a hopeful look.

"No!" They all said in union as they held their hands up, before giving each other nervous glances.

She glared at them and Mikey quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arm around the pale girls shoulder, "I mean it would be awesome if you could! But sadly we are moving to the city," He explained to her.

Her jaw dropped slightly, "Your moving too!" she said before groaning and running her hand through her blonde hair. She looked back at them and pouted, "I am going to miss you guys," Kasey said sadly making them all blush.

"Aw!" Mikey cooed at her, "This doesn't have to be goodbye! I can give you my phone number!" he said happily before taking Donnie's note book from his back and a pen. He flipped the book open and used his immediate older brothers back to write on as Donnie simply leaned forward for him with a annoyed look.

"There we go!" Mikey cooed before ripping the paper out then folding it and handing it to her. He tossed the notebook and pen back to Donnie who quickly caught it as he lightly glared at Mikey for not putting it back, "These are all of our numbers," Mikey told her.

Kasey took the paper before looking over it then smiled, "Thanks..I guess that is better then nothing," she said softly as she tucked it in her pocket.

The conversation lighted up after Kasey tucked the paper away and they started moving up in the lunch line, til the lunch room doors busted open and foot ninja came flooding in.

Many of the teens screamed in shock and fear as they got down, while the teaches rushed forward only to be knocked out.

"Leonardo!" Karai called as she walked into the lunch room with her mask on and looked around, before giving her solders to spread out and keep everyone in check, "Leonardo, come out!" she called again.

Kasey looked at Leo wide eyed as she stayed hundled with the group on the back wall, "W-whats going on? Why is that lady calling you?" she asked fearfully as she looked over them.

Leo bit his lip lightly as he looked back at Kasey then his brothers worried, why were the foot here! That didnt make since! The oldest thought worried before looking back to Karai as she spoke again.

"Come on now Leonardo, we know you are here, we will start taking out innocents if you dont not come out with your brothers," Karai demanded as she scanned over the crowd for them.

Leo quickly stood up and a foot grabbed a girl from the crowd who started screaming in fear, "No! Karai stop!" he called as he quickly climbed onto the lunch table to show himself, "I am right here," he told her in a stern tone.

Raph quickly stood up and made a grab for his older brother before cursing softly when he got away. Donnie and Mikey quickly stood up with him as they looked at Leo worried.

Karai smirked, pleased to see him, "Ah Leonardo," she said before motioning for the foot to clear the area of table, except the back row, "I am sorry it must come to this, but your end is here as well as your brothers," she said as she pulled out her sword.

Leo looked around at all the people watching before noticing that none of them wore the foot clan symbol..there trying to bait us and make us revile ourselfs, "What are you talking about? What are you doing!?" he asked in a fake panicked tone, but his eye told her that he wouldnt fall for it, that making her smile a little in relief.

Karai stepped forward before grabbing her other sword and tossing it to him, "If you lose our ally takes your brothers and we take your head, but if you win..well you'll never find that out," she said smugly before lunging at him.

Leo caught the sword awkardly as he tried to pretend to not know what to do before gasping as Karai ran at him. He quickly jumped off the table before running the the other side of the lunch room, the foot surrounding him so he couldn't leave.

Leo quickly turned and ducked feeling Karai behind him before rolling away from her and backing away as he clutched the sword, trying desperatly not to use it, "Stop! What are you doing!?" he asked before turning as she sliced at him. He felt a stinging on his left cheek and warm blood trailing down the cut.

Raph gasped as he watch, "Why isnt he fighting back!?" he growled he a low tone as he trembled in anger.

Donnie watched wide eyed before looking around hearing Raph, "I think I underst- Raph! Get back here!" Donnie called as he tried to reach for Raph only to miss as he jumped out, pulling his sies from his bag and attacked Karai as he tossed the bag.

"I can't believe he brought his sies to school!" Donnie told Mikey in a low tone before looking back at his younger brother, only to see him spinning his nunchucks then slowly stopping as the older boy glared at him.

"What?" Mikey asked sheepishly before jumping onto the table and joining the others.

Donnie facepalmed, "Idiots," he mumbled before looking at Kasey who was staring at him wide eyed, "Hehe...I should go.." he said before quickly climbing over the table and joining his brothers fight off the foot that were starting to attack.

Leo saw his brothers and sighed before holding the sword right and attacking back now, "Guys! You fell into there trap!" he scolded them, "I had it handled!" he told them.

Raph growled, "Really? Cause from over there, it looked like she was gonna kick your ass!" he said before punching a foot ninja then tossing him away from the students.

Red and blue started flashing outside as sierns went off outside the school.

"Time to get out of here!" Donnie called seeing the cops as he tried to fight off who he could with a tray.

Leo looked at him before looking outside and nodding, "Right, " he agreed before tossing Karai out the lunch room door and following out after her. Leo glared at her as he kneeled over her and pushed her own sword to hear neck, "What is the Shredder planning," he growled as he listened to his brothers finish off the rest of the ninja.

"You know I could not tell you Leonardo," Karai told him as she slowly pushed her fingers to the side of the sword and pushed it away from her neck, "It is my-"

"Your duty! I know!" he growled before stabbing the sword into the ground beside her, he could not believe it! How could she keep doing this to him!? Does she have any honor!

He was pulled out of his thought when Karai grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. He felt her warm soft lips on his as he stared at her wide eyed, her mask slightly lifted up on her forehead, she must of moved it when he looked away.

Leo stayed froze before slowly kissing back then gasping as he was pushed back onto his rear. Karai quickly stood up before spinning her sword and putting it on her back as backed away from him as she slipped her mask down.

Leo moved forward a little, wanting to say something, but didnt get the chance as she dropped a smoke bomb and his brothers ran up behind him as she disappeared.

"You okay bro?" Raph asked as he helped his older brother up to his feet.

"Y-yeah I am fine, you need to go," Leo told them ask he came out of his shock and quickly lead his brothers out of the school.

Kasey leaned out of the lunch room as they left before smirking softly, they wouldn't get away this time.

**I did it! And with term papers to be done too! Yay! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
